Memoirs of a Shinobi
by Marawa
Summary: Ita/Saku Non-massacre. The strictest shinobi in Konoha have threatened to unravel a string of dirty truths behind the Uchiha clan. But it seems even the most frightening won't stop Sakura taking what Itachi is willing to offer her. Warning - Very mature themes ahead.
1. The First Turn

Memoirs of a Shinobi

* * *

Chapter One - The First Turn

* * *

Ravenous with the pent up frustration of parting from her for so long, the tall man with dark hair pulled the young woman into a small derelict alleyway. His hands searched her body with unfulfilled enticement; he would make the most of the time he had left with her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, telling him she'd missed him.

As though her words were inaudible, he continued, greedy to begin his sexual escapade.

With unspoken understanding she leaned into him as he hoisted her up. Soft groans filled the decrepit alley. Frustration built on the man's brow, trickling down as he focussed on the pouted lips of the woman before him. Her emerald orbs riveted his every desire soon causing his fingertips to numb as they traced the hem of her clothing. Animalistic longing rippled through him as his grey eyes gave way to fearsome red.

She hissed as he nipped at her neck with his teeth. Reaching up, her hands met his chest with a thud, forcing him to halt. His fast, unregulated breathing was a sign of what recent troubles had caused him so much inescapable pain. Flickers of past events were running frantically through his mind.

She, with lips swollen and a face flushed pink, stared back at him with sympathetic accepting. Her soft sigh told him that she too had grown accustomed to the troubles that plagued life and with a sudden pull she was once again in his arms. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and whispered, "You will be the end of me."

* * *

Leaving the Uchiha compound, Itachi's regal presence deterred his cold neighbours from badgering him so early in the morning. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned. "Yes?" he asked.

His mother was outfitted in her usual dress and apron. Her dark brown eyes and greyish under-eye circles made her look tired and as she gave a nervous smile, addressed her eldest son. She asked, "Will you be coming to the festival?" her voice was robotic though she'd rehearsed the question over and over again in order to get it perfect.

"When does it begin?" Itachi asked her reluctantly.

Surprised by his unexpected answer, she dropped her gaze down to the floor. "Um, half-past ten." She replied shuffling on her feet a bit. Itachi stared at her emotionlessly. His penetrative gaze was intimidating and gave him an aura of deadly power above his lowly mother.

"I will be there." He replied turning and leaving in a silent flash. Still not used to her son's effortless abilities, Mikoto shivered and then returned home just a few houses away. Walking into the kitchen Mikoto jumped at the sight of her husband who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the local newspaper. How he managed to enter the house every day without her knowing was a frightful thought.

"Well?" he asked still engrossed in the many paragraphs of the paper. Mikoto managed to calm herself and breathe.

"He said he will be there." She answered. "But I can't be sure…" As Fugaku looked up, his cold and unfeeling gaze reminded her once more where her two sons had learnt to be so unfeeling. She was certain that with the love and affection she'd shown them as infants, they would've grown to be more like her but the blood of the main house Uchiha was the strongest there was.

Grasping her fingers together she waited for Fugaku to speak. "I expect that you will be retrieving the scroll later." He said. Mikoto knew that like her eldest son, Fugaku had a penchant for speaking in rhymes and riddles which often made her head whirl. She nodded solemnly and when he put down his newspaper and got up, she stilled. He slid past her and left.

Now she could relax.

Upstairs in his room, Sasuke watched from his window as his father make his way out of the compound. Knowing him well enough by now, he knew that he should be on his way to work at the police station where he'd spend the rest of the day. Not that there would be anything to report to.

Turning away from the window he shut his curtains and sat in the corner of the room. He scribbled something onto a piece of paper and then tucked it away in a secret hiding place.

He was in fact feeling rather devious today.

* * *

"This dress isn't very comfortable." Sakura said itching her tightly clothed arm. Ino swatted her hand and told her to shut up.

"You look fine, stop complaining." Ino said pinning some material from Sakura's dress into place. "You look nearly as good as I do." Ino said pouting her painted lips. She was ready to go, the festival was only an hour away and knowing everyone else, she would be the best dressed person there. Well, by her own standards at least.

"Well, that's not very nice." Sakura commented flashing Ino a raised brow.

"Well I can't exactly have you looking better than me, can I?" Ino said sharply, as if the very notion was so ridiculous she wouldn't waste her time thinking on it.

"Oh give it up Ino." Temari spat, flicking through her magazine in the corner of the room. "It's not that difficult to look better than you now, is it?" she giggled. Ino stuck her tongue out at the sand-ninja as Sakura shook her head. It seemed to her that Ino and Temari would argue over everything, clothes, appearance, even Shikamaru.

Since Temari had come over from Suna to help further strengthen the ties of the two hidden villages, she'd made Ino's attempts to reel Shikamaru in, a failure of epic proportions. But it was quite funny to say the least.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be the best looking person there, Sakura." Temari said genuinely. She laughed heartily, "Just not in that dress." She said pointing to the monstrosity Ino had made for her friend.

"Hey!" Ino screamed. Sakura nodded and dodged a swipe from Ino who was becoming increasingly agitated by Temari's company. Since the time she had revealed the dress she'd made for Sakura, she had been met with ridicule ten times over. Surely it couldn't be that bad?

"This is why you're a florist Ino, you suck at making dresses. Stick to what you know, you know?" Temari explained slowly, though the other blonde was hard of hearing. "I don't know why you're putting Sakura through this torture, that dress is hideous. You wouldn't catch me dead wearing that." She continued.

"It's not as though your thighs would fit." Ino snarled angrily.

"Oh Kami, give it up pig." Sakura finally replied. "Even if the dress did fit, I wouldn't wear it. It looks terrible!" she said, finally voicing her true opinions on the dress as she turned towards the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room.

First of all it was far too tight around her bust and drooped around her stomach where it was too large. How Ino believed she'd taken the right measurements of her friend was beyond Sakura's comprehension.

"I don't even think you measured it right." Sakura admitted. She turned to get another angle of the dress and then made a face of displeasure. The dress was a deep maroon colour with yellow and red designs along the hemline. In what world did the colours work well together?

"How could you possibly manage to make your dress look so good and make Sakura's look awful? Are you trying to sabotage her or something?" Temari inquired more seriously. Ino gave a look of shock to the older ninja.

Sakura, unable to stand the sight of the dress any longer, started shifting away from Ino as she unzipped the jagged zipper. "Ugh, you guys can't appreciate fine material when you see it!" Ino huffed; she threw her arms up in defeat and marched out of Temari's bedroom. Where she was going, the other two didn't have a clue.

"Give it here!" Temari said as Sakura unpeeled the dress from her body. She chucked it over to Temari who caught and flimsily threw the material up in the air. She made a face of disgust and then joined Sakura with a laugh.

Finding a pair of rusty scissors Temari readied herself to destroy the ugly garment Ino had slaved over. Sakura gave the dress one last look before gazing up to the ceiling and grinning as she said, "I never saw a thing."

* * *

"Ah!" Ino shouted running back into Temari's room after ten minutes or so. As her arrival shook the room Sakura turned so that her back faced her Ino leaving Temari to nervously drop her scissors and the dress.

"We're not doing anything!" Temari said hopelessly. A laugh escaped Sakura's mouth at her friend's new lying technique.

"You're really awful at this Temari." She commented. Ino flapped her arms in the air in an attempt to stop her friends from talking and make them listen to her.

"Guess what?" she flailed, excitedly now.

"What?" Temari and Sakura asked.

"I was on the phone to Neji and he told me Tenten was with him-"

"They must be dating then. They'll deny it but why else would be out all day, outside of training hours with her?" Temari cut in quickly. Sakura nodded in agreement. It had been obvious for a while now that both Tenten and Neji were emotionally tied. But with Neji's family being as strict as they were, everyone knew that no good could come from them finding out about the relationship. Unless Tenten could offer the Hyuuga's something they found worthy, they would never accept her as one of them.

"Yeah they are! They just won't admit it but that's beside the point. Guess what they told me?" Ino's voice began to raise an octave.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"No! Guess!" she insisted.

"For Kami's sake girl, just tell us." Temari yawned comically.

"Sasuke's back!" Ino said clasping her hands together under her chin and looking up dreamily. The corners of Sakura's mouth dipped in protest.

"What?" she whispered. "Since when?" she questioned. Temari passed a glance Sakura's way but her attention was focussed elsewhere.

No one had seen it coming when out of nowhere Sasuke left to train with Orochimaru. Team seven knew that as a group Sasuke believed they only weighed him down and that he could be better himself without the likes of them but he would train regularly with the rest of the team. And then one day, it all changed and his sudden disappearance shocked their circle.

He left no note, no explanation or details concerning his departure from both their team and Konoha. Even Kakashi had not been able to track him down and the Uchiha's were silent on his absence.

At first it begun with a few weeks here and there that Sasuke would leave without telling a soul where he was going and when he returned, never divulged in any of his adventures. Then after months of constant disappearances, two years and the community never saw any indication that Sasuke was even still living within the village.

Even as team leader Kakashi had not been informed about whereabouts and soon everyone started to worry. It had been a long time since anyone had said they'd seen him and now as Sakura's memories of him returned, she wondered whether or not she should believe what she had just heard. It seemed only yesterday now that they had all been competing in the Chuunin exams when they were fourteen.

Being seventeen now, the time had flown by.

Sakura didn't know what to expect. Would he be taller? Older? Or the same old Sasuke she'd known as an impressionable young girl. It was a strange feeling, knowing that within a matter of hours she may see him once more. There was no doubt if he was back then he'd visit the festival since all of the important clans usually made an appearance.

Stroking a strand of her long pink hair behind her ear, she started to worry. Now that she'd grown her hair out long again, would he even recognise her? Think her different than she'd been before he left? She really couldn't say.

One thing she did know, Sasuke was back.

* * *

"Where are all of the hot men?" Ino screeched running through a mass of crowds upon entering the festival. Struggling to catch up with her friend Sakura tiredly sighed and watched as her blonde teammate vanished in the large crowd. She'd never know how Ino could have so much energy when it came to prowling the village for men. Especially considering how her parents had been planning to marry her off since the moment she was born.

Born into the prestigious Yamanaka clan, there was no doubt that Ino was expected to marry a man of strength and calibre. Not that there weren't any men of that description in Konoha but of course only the very best man would finally have Ino's hand in marriage when it came to her upcoming big day. And surprisingly, her friend seemed to openly welcoming of the idea of marriage even at her young age. Like most women, she wanted a handsome young man with lots of money and as long as her parents could provide her with that, Ino believed she would be happy with their choice.

There had been offers for Ino's hand but even with all of the official meetings and potential grooms, she hadn't found that special person yet. Funnily enough Sakura believed all of her searching was in vane considering Choji had had the biggest crush on her since they were children. And despite her friend's continuous desire for a man with good looks as top priority, Sakura could see that what Ino truly wanted was there right in front of her.

She smiled joyfully as she spotted Ino, chasing around Shikamaru, pretty much begging him for attention.

The town was quickly filling with smartly dressed families now and everyone appeared to be relaxed and cheerful. After managing to persuade Ino earlier, Sakura had finally made her way out of Temari's house dressed in a custom made kimono that made her look fit for a king. She wore her hair up in a bun and inserted three chopsticks inside sideways and when she moved, the little gems hanging from them would clink and jingle.

"S-Sakura?" she heard a voice call. A beautifully dressed Hinata walk her way with Neji and Hanabi walking slowly behind. Of course, as they were a part of the Hyuuga clan, they were bound to make some sort of attendance today. The annual festival, purely known in Konoha as 'festival', wholly celebrated the idea of community and togetherness every autumn. It was a fun time of year and one that was now seen as tradition after it was put in place decades back.

Sakura turned to Neji noticing a larger than usual smirk on his lips. She furrowed her brows. "Where's your boyfriend, Sakura?" Neji smirked. Sakura gasped.

"Boyfriend?" she exclaimed, shocked. She waited for him to mention Naruto like he usually teased and balled her fist, ready to punch him in the gut.

"Sasuke." He clarified laughing at her.

She opened her mouth to retort and then sighed, trying to calm herself down. "Oh shut it…where's your girlfriend?" she responded, his face fell and Hanabi standing behind him began to giggle.

"Who?" he asked crossly. Obviously he wasn't aware just how quickly news in Konoha spread.

"Tenten." Sakura smirked. Neji looked off to the side in embarrassment as a pink hue began to rise on his cheeks.

"Aw Neji-Nii, everybody knows about you and Tenten! It's no secret!" Hanabi chuckled. Hinata covered her mouth and giggled under her breath as she avoided Neji's deathly glare. He huffed and refused to speak any further. Ignoring his bitter moaning Sakura spoke with Hinata about how beautiful her dress was and at the same time Hanabi did her best to drag Neji off to see if he would talk to Tenten in front of her.

When Hinata left at the call of her father and mother, Sakura was once again left alone. She heaved. Where had Ino gotten off to?

In a matter of seconds Sakura went from being incredibly bored to having her heart race out of her chest. In the distant gatherings of chatting people, opposite to where the Hyuuga family were gathered, Sakura could make out a tall dark haired man standing in the crowds. Sasuke.

Instantly she felt a pull, drawing her towards him. She could make Ino so undoubtedly jealous if she was the first person to speak with him at his return. She hadn't seen him in so long; she was beginning to fear he would not remember her? She had to find out; she needed to know he remembered her. Trotting off in her high heels she made her way towards him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura chirped, stationing herself behind him. He turned and her heart skipped a beat.

He was not Sasuke. His eyes were a different kind of dark, with a smoulder she could not remember being on her passive teammate. His eyes were a dark grey like the lining of a stormy cloud whereas Sasuke's reminded her of burning black coal. He was also much taller than she remembered Sasuke was and his build was larger.

Now, Sakura was ignorant when it came to Sasuke's family. She knew that somewhere, there existed an older brother Sasuke had grown up with. But he never mentioned him, even when they were closer and Sasuke didn't have so many secrets.

"Sakura." Sakura suddenly whipped round to see who had called her name.

Sasuke stared at Sakura with eyes that lacked any form of welcoming. His arms were not wide-stretched and waiting to accept her into a large affectionate hug like she had previously dreamed. Maybe she had been hasty in thinking that Sasuke would've perhaps missed her while he was gone. Or maybe he just didn't know how to show her that he cared for her.

Alarmed, Sakura switched her attention back to Itachi and then to Sasuke again. They were so alike it was almost confusing.

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke. Much like Sasuke, his voice lacked any emotion but Sakura felt instantly that she could very easily differentiate the voices of the two Uchiha's. "Kaa-san has been looking for you." He said. Sasuke did not reply which Sakura begin to feel extremely uncomfortable. The way he looked at Itachi gave her a new level of understanding that she once thought she would never reach. He did not like Itachi; that much was obvious.

"I have already spoken to her." Sasuke replied coldly. His attention returned to Sakura making her still. "Sakura, you look the same." Unsure whether or not his statement was an insult, she merely lifted the corners of her lips and then tried her hardest not to turn into the twelve year old girl she had once been.

"Well, you look a lot different" She responded. And he really did, he looked much older and much more mature which lead her to think that he would be even less up for the childish games she had played with him and Naruto once. Possibly, it would be for the best for the best. They were getting older now, wiser, and just maybe it would aid them if they started acting like it. The thought saddened her because this wasn't the way that she imagined her first meeting with Sasuke to be after so long.

"Hm." He grunted uninterestedly.

"I need to speak with you when you come home." Sasuke's brother added before leaving. Sakura had almost forgotten he was there and when he spoke it virtually made her jump out of her skin. There were two Sasuke's now, well, two Uchiha's that she knew of and her awareness was maybe more than she could handle in just one day. Everything was moving so quickly, she was beginning to feel light headed. And then Naruto came crashing into the scene.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" he screamed happily. "It's like we're one big happy family again!" he said cheerfully. He put his arms over his teammate's shoulders and grinned cheekily as he smacked Sakura's cheek with a wet kiss. She gasped at his taken opportunity and elbowed him in the stomach. Naruto gasped and spluttered looking up and spotting Sai.

"Sai! Come over here and meet Sasuke." A smartly dressed pale boy came over from inside the bustling crowd and stood before Sasuke. He gave him a pleasant smile and then held out his hand to greet him.

Sasuke didn't take the greeting as Sai expected he would. "So this is my replacement." He said. Understanding that maybe he should have listened to Neji's earlier warning, Sai retreated immediately.

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to dispel to sudden tension. "No! Of course not Sasuke, he was just on our team while you were gone. But you can always join us, I'm sure that Kakashi would let us all be on one big team!" he said around at each of his teammates to assure them.

The sky above them was already dark at this time but was balanced by the brightly coloured lights and lanterns that gave Konoha a very festive feel. Sometimes, Sakura could be very grateful that she lived in a village like Konoha, as there was no place else she could call her home.

Dropping his hand, Sai continued to smile as he spoke, "I think that we will work well together." He tried. Sasuke gave Sai a look of inspection and then moved his attention elsewhere.

"Ah!" Sakura squeaked. Clasping her hands over her bottom she turned to see her perverted sensei standing behind her with the village pervert himself, Jiraiya. She should have known better than to have her guard down dressed as informally as she was.

Sighing, she dropped her fist knowing very well she would cause a scene if she beat the two men to death during the festival. She made a mental note, however, to give them a real talking to later on. "Ugh, Kakashi-sensei…" she groaned.

"I can honestly say it wasn't me this time." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh Sakura, you know how we men are in the presence of a gorgeous lady." Jiraiya joked. Sakura shook her head and smiled. As strong and as well-known as Jiraiya was, he was a great teacher and a very humble man. And despite his obsession with spying on unknowing women, he'd been an inspirational mentor to Naruto when the boy had been at his lowest after Sasuke left.

Seeing Naruto so happy right now made Sakura think just how much certain people could impact other's lives.

Sakura beamed, maybe things were beginning to look up – maybe it was her turn to be happy.

* * *

A loyal shinobi if ever there was one, Kisame had a very frightening appearance but he'd been Itachi's most reliable partner in years. His skin was blue and on the surface were markings that related to his marine nature. Standing next to him was Deidara who had come with Kisame to celebrate after being stationed in Iwa. His hair was pulled back in a large tall blonde pony-tail and on one eye he wore an eye-scope for long-range observation, ready to strike into action if need be.

Standing beside the blonde was Hidan who was currently chatting up a beautiful woman wearing a crane patterned kimono. He was an odd man with silver slicked back hair and a taste for blood. And his love for fighting was well known in Konoha. Originally from Yugakure, Hidan had defected years ago to become an ANBU member like his fellow friends.

"Ignoring you again, is he?" Kisame asked Itachi. Itachi paused before replying, the answer was painfully obvious.

Sasuke never willingly spoke to him unless he was threatening his brother's life.

Kisame leaned back against the bar and sighed as he drank a cup of sake. "He's an ungrateful little wretch; I don't know why you bother with him." Kisame said.

Itachi sighed sorrowfully. "He will listen to me, in time." He commented.

"Yeah, when it's too late." Kisame replied angrily. "You try much too hard. Just leave him." he said.

"I cannot, you know that." Itachi said clearly, he leaned against the bar wearily.

"Come on guys; let's not talk about Itachi's moody little brother. We're meant to be having fun." Hidan said ordering another drink from the bar. Not particularly dressed for the occasion he wore trousers and his ANBU shirt and jacket. As the others knew, Hidan loved showing off his ANBU rank and strongly believed that this made him more desirable in the eyes of the Konoha's women which in his and Kisame's opinion, were the best around.

"Come on, let's get drunk." Hidan said downing his cup and then ordering another. Kisame waved over the bartender and ask for three more cups of sake. But Itachi wasn't very worried, his teammates, he knew could take a lot of alcohol in their systems since they drank so often. Only Deidara drank lightly as he believed too much would distract him if his assistance was needed back at the ANBU base.

As an ANBU member, you never knew when you would be called for duty.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kisame grinned, allowing everyone sight of his sharp incisors. He gave Itachi a short stare and motioned the seat beside him. "Itachi, have a drink with us." He almost begged, knowing well his teammate would decline.

"No, thank you." Itachi was already walking away. "I have work to attend to."

* * *

Itachi's thoughts were never his own. Tracing and focussed, calculating and sophisticated. Itachi's mind was a busy factory of hidden and unknown doorways.

Making his way towards the Uchiha compound he suddenly turned right and then left and then walked down a barely visible dark path. Entering the clearing of the pathway there was a large courtyard where Uchihas were speckled.

Nods of understanding passed his way as they made their way into a large unmarked building. Inside the building there was a single floor where sitting mats littered the floor around an imaginary rectangle on the ground. Itachi walked inside and made his way up to where his family were already sitting. His mother and father greeted him with a look of concern.

And when the elder Uchihas entered the room, everyone fell silent. Everyone bowed close to the ground and only raised their heads once the elders had taken their seats at the top of the room where they could see everyone. An unspoken awareness united the men and women of the Uchiha clan. "Let's begin." The main house Uchiha elder spoke.

"It has come to my attention that the current Hokage has discontinued yet another military branch started by the previous Hokage at our request. As of now there are only three sub groups still remaining, none including our own." He said, everyone stayed quiet and kept their eyes fixed to the ground. "Within the ANBU and Jonin ranks we are plentiful but it is foreseeable what the woman Hokage and her council are planning against us."

"When our units are cut, we did not argue with the Hokage, even when she gives us petty excuses as to why that is. But again she goes too far with her scheming plans. We are growing in numbers; it is obvious that they are scared of what we are capable of, as they should be. We follow their insignificant rules and as usual get no recompense for what we do."

"What are we left with? A small police force in which only the menial missions, that Hokage has no real need for, are given to us. The Hokage is trying to push us out, limit us to the least important quests in hopes of finally getting rid of us. But I say, we have been too kind."

By this point it was quite clear what the elder was trying to say. Behind him and to the side of him, the other elders nodded in agreement.

That same feeling plagued the room like it had done so long ago, the time when the Uchiha elders schemed their way into the Hokage's seat only to be unsuccessful. In Itachi's mind, they were only after one thing and his deterrent was no longer working.

"Itachi." The elder addressed him. Itachi lifted his head very slightly just to let the elder know that he was listening. "Still you remain our greatest weapon of all. You have dealt us well in this game of thrones but the time has come that we use a different path." Itachi shut his eyes. Things were getting out of hand and he was all too powerless to stop them now like he had before.

"The woman is plotting against us. We would be fools to let her get her way in this showdown of fates. Just like the Senju she is…" he snarled. Itachi felt many Uchiha in the room tense at the mention of their historic enemy, the Senju. Every day, Itachi wished that the Curse of Hatred had not been burned into his family.

"I know that you will try and stop us putting further action against them but the time has come. I am sure of it." He expressed stubbornly.

A small cough made sound echo throughout the room. Waiting for permission to speak, Fugaku lifted his head slightly. "Go on." The elder encouraged loudly.

Upon making eye contact with the elder, Fugaku almost shrunk back into the body of the child he once was. The fearsome, penetrating gaze of the man made his voice weak. Fugaku cleared his throat once more and then tried again. Speaking as the head of the main house Fugaku said, "I agree with all that you have said. I believe that the Hokage is plotting against us and in order to survive this we must find a way to gain their trust at the heart of their operation-"

Cutting off his son abruptly, the elder continued, "We already have our inside ninja, Fugaku. They believe that Itachi is on their side, not ours. Silently waiting like we have in the past has only worsened our situation with the other clans." Fugaku dropped his head in embarrassment.

"The other clans are not of any concern." Itachi said brusquely voicing his opinion. It was truly spectacular how his opinion could own the entire Uchiha population's captivation. "Let us focus on the most difficult matters at hand."

"The other clans have their say in how we are treated overall, Itachi." The elder said. He swallowed and then spoke, "It is because of them that we are losing the respect we once had over the shinobi world. We must stop the Hokage from removing our men as soon as possible."

"Yes, but in order to do that, we must be smarter than our enemies." Itachi said confidently. The Uchiha elder scratched at his beard.

"Go on." He encouraged, he seemed more willing to listen to the young Uchiha than his father. This was something Itachi found very easy to do, talking so little; when he did speak it wasn't a struggle to get people to listen to him. And specifically gaining the elder's attention, it was known that Itachi's words were soon becoming more heard and respected than even his father's.

"I have a plan, but if we want to execute this properly then we must take our time and own everyone's respect. That is key."

"We'll start with the Hokage."

* * *

The atmosphere as they left the meeting was edgy. Again, embarrassed by his son's superiority, Fugaku went straight to his room when they returned home. Mikoto soon joined him in their bedroom leaving Itachi in the quiet of the rest of the house. Not that it wasn't always quiet, their home never made a sound. Though as Itachi looked at the front of the house he could always vividly remember the sounds of explosions and screaming that pierced the air. The memories he had of Konoha's destruction by the Kyuubi remained fresh in his mind.

He could remember exactly what he had been wearing, what smells the air held and what he held in his arms - his baby brother who had not a care in the world for the stench of death rippling through the village. The memories he had of his little brother as a child were in stark contrast to the realities of who he had become as a shinobi and as an Uchiha.

Right now he could feel the half-hidden chakra of said younger brother moving from his bedroom to the side of the house. Why he didn't just use the front door, he wouldn't bother asking him. But as he walked up to his bedroom, trying his hardest to forget today's hardships in preparations for tomorrows, there was something else hovering in the back of his mind. Almost overriding everything else.

He shook his head; his thoughts would never be his own.

Sasuke smacked and kicked the post in front of him making sure every bruise and blister he gained was worth it. He put every ounce of strength into his strikes but as soon as the many hits became too much, the wooden pole shattered into hundreds of shards. They littered the ground with some, very thick and sharp shards sticking upright in the grassy field beneath Sasuke's feet.

But no matter, the more he practiced the better he would be at his craft. He just needed to continue committing his time and energy. No one would see it coming when he showed his family just how good a shinobi he could be. He'd demonstrate how talented he was at the skills his brother was unsuccessful. He'd put his brother to shame, he would put him to disgrace, all right.

Sasuke pulled back his hand from the broken wooden post and observed it, now dripping with blood and caked in gaping wounds. He clenched his fist and held it up in the moonlight, breathing deeply.

This kind of pain was the sacrifice he was willing to make in order to get what he wanted.

And he would get it, not matter what it would cost him.

* * *

The next day Sakura made her way to the Hokage's office. Sure, at this time everyone would be resting still after the festival but like her small epiphany yesterday reminded her, it was time to grow up. And Tsunade had said that she wanted to talk to her, about something important, no less. Hopefully it would be to send her on a mission that would finally make her famous in her own right, she could wish.

Smiling at Shizune on the way to see Tsunade, the black haired woman waved her towards Tsunade's office straight away. "She's waiting for you." She pointed to the large red double doors in the distance of the building.

Sakura braced herself. Considering she had made ANBU recently, it was a pity that she'd been sent on just two regular missions since. Two C-rank missions to be precise, and to make matters worse, they hadn't been directly given by the Hokage. Was that her master's way of saying she wasn't good enough?

She hoped it wasn't.

When Tsunade looked up to Sakura, she waited to be addressed.

"Sakura." Tsunade started. "I just want to know if you're sure about this." She was talking about her recent jump to ANBU, she was sure. Sakura could feel her master's eyes boring into her; looking for some small waver of emotion. Thankfully she was soon learning how to be as emotionless as the top ninja she saw being awarded for their duties. But still she needed practice in taking her heart away from her sleeve.

She thought about her answer before speaking. "Shishou, I am committed to the life of a kunoichi and all that it throws my way. I would not simply waste your time if I wasn't." She said honestly.

Tsunade chuckled shortly. "Well, then I wish you the best of luck with your decision." Tsunade said quietly. Sakura didn't know what Tsunade quite meant by that so she sat still and waited as the blonde Sannin reached through a pile of papers before her and then handed one to Sakura. "Here."

A new mission? Finally. "What type of mission?" Sakura queried interestedly. Tsunade leaned back in her large chair.

"ANBU." She said quietly. "I've made you wait long enough; I can't treat you like a child anymore. If you want to take this then I will let you." Tsunade told her but in her voice Sakura could hear the hesitance in her decision. It had taken a lot for her to do this; Orochimaru had probably helped in advising her decision.

"If you decide to go you will be on a team normally with three other people including your team leader. They will make the rules and regulations and as you have already been taught, the mission comes first above all else." She said gravely. Sakura exhaled; usually Tsunade was a lot more enthusiastic when it came to giving missions. There was no doubt in her mind that this was serious and she needed to take it as such.

"Alright." Sakura said. "Who will be my leader?" she asked. If it were Kakashi then she was sure Tsunade would've said so already.

"That is for you to find out." Looking at the clock ticking on the wall behind Sakura, Tsunade continued. "The meeting assembly will be in twenty minutes. You might want to head there now." Sakura agreed. She could no longer deny it as she left the building; her heart was filling with excitement. It was about time young ninja stared at her in awe and not the other way around.

Walking down the road Sakura headed to the ANBU meeting point. Since it would only be a meeting, she gathered that she wouldn't need any of her tools or weapons which were at home. Now, she was in ANBU hands, and what they said would be law.

She grinned. If this pulled through, she'd be the first to go on an official ANBU mission out of her friends. Ino had been busy with clan matters, same as Choji and Shikamaru so when she came back she could finally say, "I've been there, done that."

Suddenly she thought of Sasuke. She wondered maybe if he knew anything about what an ANBU mission entailed. When team seven were entered for the ANBU exams, which they all passed, Sasuke had been absent. Had he taken the test already?

She shook her head, next time she saw him she would ask him.

A cold gust of wind blew past Sakura's arms, she shivered. It had not been so chilly when she left the house and that was why she didn't take a coat. Looking around to a place she had never actually seen before, a magnificent thick gate loomed above her head. She'd walked quite far from her usual path in Konoha whilst daydreaming.

Behind the magnificent gate she saw houses and then she realised where she was. The huge gate was the only physical body that separated the normal civilians from the Uchiha. And the compound looked almost completely abandoned as no one could be seen walking about. Most people steered clear of the Uchiha knowing their reputation for beginning fights and bearing grudges over the smallest disputes. They were dangerous shinobi, and even more dangerous people.

Another whistle of icy air wrapped past Sakura. Sakura would be smart to avoid them.

* * *

"Hey."

Sakura snapped out her daydream to see an ANBU member joining her in the assembly hall. He was fairly young and good looking with fair hair and skin. He was older than Sakura, from what she could tell and bared a few cuts and scrapes from past battling injuries across his face and neck.

"Oh, hi." Sakura greeted him.

She heard the man suck in a deep breath and then smile with a cheerful hum. "You think you're ready then?" he asked her. By his comment, Sakura gathered he was new to being ANBU just like she was and in a way that comforted her slightly.

"Yeah. Well, I've tried not to think about it too much." She admitted and to her surprise, the man began to laugh. She cringed.

"That's not good; you'll lose your head if you're not prepared." He grinned. Sakura gave him a forced smile before looking away. It was only then that the man realised Sakura didn't share his sense of humour and if he wanted to converse with her more, needed to change his tactics. He scratched his head nervously.

Slowly his smile receded and then he started again, holding out his hand. "My name is Ao." He said introducing himself with a jovial grin. Sakura sighed; she wasn't in the mood for small talk. She just wanted to get out there on the battlefield and do what she knew she could for the village. But the man's obvious efforts to make a good first impression told her that maybe she was being a little cold towards him. She shook his hand and then gave him her name.

"Sakura?" He repeated. Sakura nodded.

"A pretty name." He commented as the two noticed more men and women filling the room. He seemed to be cautious if anyone were listening to their conversation. Sakura could only lift the corners of her lip to show Ao that she appreciated the compliment. It hadn't exactly been her choice in name but it was a gift her loving parents had left her before their untimely demise.

"Whose team you think you're going to be on?" He asked her, once again shocking Sakura out of her daydream. Sakura gave him the attention he appeared to crave but was honestly surprised that the man wanted to continue such small-talk with her. She didn't know him and hardly felt she owed him anything.

"I don't know. I'll deal with whoever I'm placed with." Sakura answered him truthfully. Being placed in another team would be good for her. As much as she appreciated Kakashi, Naruto and Sai, their company bored her and lacked any form of excitement. The change would do her good, even if at first it would be a challenge to grow accustomed to.

"Hmm, I guess." He agreed. ''Kurenai's pretty hot, I wonder if I'll be on her team." He said beginning to daydream like Sakura had earlier. Unfortunately for him, Sakura came crashing down with blunt honesty.

"Kurenai-sensei is a Jonin, not ANBU." Sakura clarified. "So she wouldn't be here." Unimpressed she once again turned her attention elsewhere to the newly ranked ANBU who weren't afraid to flash her a small greeting.

"Oh, I knew that. Well, I guess I might have Hiroku. Or even Joi then." Sakura nodded uninterestingly and forced herself to continue listening to the man. "Then again, I guess anyone is better than Itachi."

A constant bell started to ring in the corner of her mind. For a moment Sakura wondered if the man had said what he had and her silence was enough to make him look her directly at her – searching for question. Sakura however, was the first to speak.

"'Itachi?" The man smirked as he finally seemed to get Sakura interested in speaking with him. But it was much more than that which had Sakura's interests rising.

"Uchiha." He explained. "You know, he's the heir to the main house." That was right, Sasuke's older brother. She remembered seeing him the other day at the festival. She couldn't say she'd ever met him before that and so couldn't fully grasp what Ao meant by his comment.

"I never knew he was ANBU." She admitted. But then, Sasuke had never spoken about his family in front of her, from what she could remember. And if she hadn't seen Itachi the other day, she could expect she'd probably have forgotten entirely that he existed somewhere in the Uchiha family-tree.

The older they became, the more withdrawn Sasuke became. Sakura's so-called friendship with him was prime example of that.

"Made it when he was just ten." Ao explained to her. "That's really something but, I've heard he's very strict." He confessed.

Sakura frowned and pursed her lips. "'This isn't a game." The man with fair hair once again sighed at his poor efforts to make conversation. But what else could he expect for a team leader? They had to keep order somehow.

"I hope you're on my team, we can get to know each other better." Ao said. Sakura rolled her eyes, silently hoping she would be placed on any team but his. She wasn't ready for anyone to mess this up for her. She wanted to take this opportunity for what it was; maybe the last chance she had to show everyone what her tutelage under Tsunade was really worth.

When Tsunade appointed her an apprentice, she hadn't seen it coming but took everything Tsunade had thrown at her. The unexpected missions - the late calls in the night - the gruelling training regimes. No one ever saw what it was really like for Sakura under her coaching, and they never would if Sakura didn't do something quickly to prove she wasn't a lost cause.

"Here comes some of the others." Ao said watching a flood of tall ninja coming through the double-doors. Finally, the seasoned ANBU were approaching. And they were extremely intimidating.

Then from a mass of heads, Sakura spotted Naruto bobbing through the crowd. Ao suddenly sighed.

"And that fox boy." He muttered spitefully. Sakura bit her tongue as she fought the temptation to smack him hard for his remark. Naruto wasn't just a vessel for the nine-tails, he was her friend and he deserved to be treated like a normal human being. That was what she believed, anyway.

Then realisation hit her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said running towards Sakura and hugging her before pulling back and remembering that this kind of affection would be frowned upon in the eyes of his fellow ninja. At least, he should at least keep his happiness at bay until they were sent out under the guidance of their new team leaders.

From the corner of her eyes Sakura spotted Ao dipping his head in frustration. If he was trying to impress her, it certainly wasn't working. His 'fox' comment had made sure of that.

Slowly a grin grew on her face. She was happy for Naruto. She knew that his strength was far greater than even her own with the boost that came from his tailed-beast however, due to this very fact he'd be held back for long even when he was capable of becoming a higher rank. With all Kakashi's persuading, the council had finally allowed him to take the test and along with Sakura and Sai he had passed. Not to Sakura's surprise. But she'd never tell him that.

"Hey!" Naruto cried out as Sakura fist went pummelling into his ribs. "What was that for?" he spluttered.

"Thanks for telling me you'd be here, Naruto. Why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have walked here together." Sakura said, just a little angry. She wasn't so mad that he would be on an ANBU mission too but more the fact he'd hidden it from her when they could have celebrated together.

"I didn't know! Granny-chan only told me about an hour ago!" he said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. That was strange, why would Tsunade not tell her this? She sighed, she was certainly in for a life changing experience.

* * *

Sakura flashed in and out of consciousness as lights all around her appeared and then disappeared into red mist. Her head ached and her tongue was heavy and numb in her mouth. One minute she had been out with her new team, making their way out to a mission briefing destination where they'd meet their team-leader, the next minute she was shielding her team from a huge chakra blast that had been set off.

She groaned as she twitched her fingers. She was still alive, she was sure. But she had no idea where she was and her eyelids were heavy with an aching weight. Soon, unable to bring herself fully to consciousness, she fell asleep not knowing that close by, spiralling red eyes were watching her closely.

* * *

In the cold crisp air of Konohagakure, the silent households of the famed clans sat in secrecy. Opposing each other on the opposite sides of the centre of the village. Rarely were there any outright confrontations between the members of the clans; only silent, daring judgements of their fellow shinobi. No words were exchanged, only glares and fabrication.

Though over the years these many feuds had begun to diminish as the new age came battling with new ideologies and inhibitions. Lead by the new generation of shinobi that stood on the front line. The clan elders could only watch on in hope that their years of agonising would not go to waste over petty truces. Truces that may very well anoint the fabric they'd worked so hard for. Truces that had started the slow rippling of uproar in the quiet village. And the pinnacle of shinobi amongst the clan that bared the fan symbol, kept to themselves. Preparing a silent onslaught ahead of time and planning many strategies of mass destruction through the whispers in the cracks of the walls.

On the face they are the clan feared by all and challenged by none. They are the clan that deep down every Hyuuga, Akimichi and so on, wish they could amount to. But pale in comparison when the red Sharingan of the Uchiha emerge.

The shadows dance behind the walls of the compound. Morphing into ugly shapes until they disperse into black flames, but no one dares shine any form of meagre light into the centre of all that there is to behold. Their red eyes are a symbol of danger and their lineage is marked with hatred and violence.

But beneath the surface there are cracks that threaten to unravel the dirty secrets of the house called Uchiha. And now as they fall from the foundations that once, their horrifying secrets will be revealed.


	2. Uchiha's Older Brother

Memoirs of a Shinobi

* * *

Chapter Two – Uchiha's Older Brother

* * *

The first thing that Sakura could remember as she woke was the faint trickling sound of water surrounding her. It trickled from above; below and beneath her. She could feel a soft rumbling beneath her fingertips and as she groaned and reached her hand up to her head, humid air filled her nose.

Searching with restless eyes for something, anything, she could make out a cave like structure above her. Then she turned in the operation direction, the sight of the structure remained. Where was she?

In the back of her mind there was memory of a bright blast immersing her but otherwise she could not recollect what had happened before she lost consciousness. And then she stilled, there was something in the corner of the cave she lay in. Hesitantly she turned her head the opposite way and scrutinised the grey blob. "You…" she called out with frustration. The blob moved and again she froze in fear.

As she rubbed her eyes, the blob moved closer to her until it was bending over her, sitting by her side. Itachi sat turned towards Sakura. He placed a wooden cup by her head and reached for the thin sheet resting on top of her. He yanked it down and before Sakura could utter a word, pulled up her shirt.

She gasped and launched her hand forward to stop his from moving her shirt any further up. And then she locked eyes with the elder Uchiha. Funny, she thought, she hadn't remembered his eyes being the colour they were up close. Grey with a darker grey border surrounding his irises and unlike Sasuke's which were filled with a constant annoyance; there was no obvious emotion within them. He was emotionless.

She shivered.

"Relax." He said to her. Looking back to her stomach, he gently took Sakura's hand and pried it from his knuckles. Sakura exhaled confusedly at the loss of warmth and then realised how cold she was. "You're injured." Itachi said. Sakura frowned, since when?

She went to move and sit up, then instantly regretted her hasty decision. She cried out as a lick of pain shot through her back and down through her arms and legs. Itachi's hands went straight towards her once more as he used a hand on her back and the other on her the side of her head to gently guide her back to the sheets below her.

She was almost shocked at his tenderness, but more so at how different he was to Sasuke. Because if it were him who was here with her, he certainly wouldn't touch her with such gentleness. In fact, he'd probably rather stay away from her all together.

"Please do not move." Itachi instructed her. Sakura frowned again, feeling helpless and weak like a Genin. Then, again like he had before, Itachi drew his attention towards her aching stomach and identified a large red wound which was weeping with blood. Sakura gasped at the sight of it. _So that's where the pain is coming from. _"I need you to stay calm." He continued softly.

Turning to a pouch that rested on his thigh, Itachi pulled out a fresh piece of white gauze. He pulled out a small aerosol bottle and then sprayed the gauze with a shiny white liquid. Sakura reluctantly lay down on the pillow but continued to watch Itachi.

Next, he cleaned Sakura's wound with a hand and after carefully inspecting it, put the gauze on the wound. Looking down Sakura noticed that the wound had previously been dressed with gauze but when she went to sit up, had knocked it off. She wondered aloud, "Did you put the other piece of gauze on me?" she suddenly asked Itachi. She had, in fact, a lot of questions to ask Itachi. Like why he was even here on her mission but the question that rang truest in her mind was what she feared he'd done whilst she slept.

Not ignoring her but not wanting to cause her anymore pain, Itachi continued to dress her wound and when it was completely covered again he looked her way and nodded. "Yes, you needed medical care so I cleaned your wounds and dressed them. I also gave you some medicine so you will feel dizzy for a few hours." He said. _So that's why I feel so faint?_

A sickness suddenly washed over her, a cold sweat and the chills.

In the midst of thinking she wondered where the other members of her team could be. They must be close to wherever she was. She sighed. Looking back to Itachi, she watched him as he packed up his medical supplies and then pulled her shirt down and the thin sheet over her aching body.

Inside, she moaned. She managed to coyly thread a lock of hair behind her ear so that it was out of her face. She just hoped she didn't throw up on him and embarrassed herself in front of him like she usually did with Sasuke. If Naruto and Sai were here, she wouldn't care what she looked like but knowing she was in agony, she guessed she could only look as good as she felt.

Heat rose on her face. If Itachi had cleaned her wounds then did that mean he'd seen her semi-naked? She blushed in dread. There were cuts and scratches all over body, especially the front. Her chest, her stomach and arms, her thighs.

Sakura could only think in horror of what Itachi had seen of her. She didn't have a knockout body like Hinata did, she chuckled sadly. Hell, she'd even prefer Temari's body. Life seemed so much more simple when you were good-looking. People would actually give you the time of day then.

Sakura coughed, pain ringing through her again. She groaned and this time, whimpered too as she forgot Itachi's presence. "Go to sleep, Sakura." He said, and too tired to argue she did just that.

* * *

_Nine Years Earlier_

"_It's time." Fugaku said to Itachi that morning. He wouldn't even cast a comforting glance at his eldest son as he peered through his door. But even in the dim light, Itachi could clearly see his face, sunken with wrinkles and pain. And when he left, slamming the door behind him, Itachi had no doubt in mind that the man had been arguing with his mother again the night before._

_Even if his clan members denied it all, they heard the shouting and screaming of Mikoto and Fugaku in the night. Luckily, the arguing between married couples within Uchiha households was hardly a thing of myth, especially in the mass of arranged marriages that the clan elders enforced. _

_Sometimes Itachi really did pity his poor mother, forced into a marriage with her own cousin (distant mind her). Itachi stood quickly from his bed and made his way out. Mindless wishing that things were different wouldn't change a thing._

"_Nii-san!" Itachi stopped in his tracks. He swallowed and then relaxed his face, frowning before his brother would do him no peace of mind. And considering he always worried for his big brother. Itachi turned and smiled at the sight of Sasuke._

"_Where are you off to?" he grumbled rubbing his eyes. The pink cheeked boy looked as though he'd just rolled out of bed. Itachi walked up to him and then scooped his brother up into his arms. He was a big boy now but Itachi couldn't resist showing him that he was not alone in this big world._

"_Just for a little meeting. When I come back, I'll take you to the shop. How about that?" Itachi said softly. _

"_But nii-san, you always leave for meetings! Why can't I come? I promise I'll behave." He said pleading with his large onyx eyes. Itachi smiled sadly and put his brother down. He bent down at eye level._

"_I'm sorry Sasuke but you have to stay. We shouldn't be long." He said rubbing his brother's arm comfortingly. _

"_But that's what you always say!" Sasuke whined childishly. More and more in recent months his brother and parents would leave him all on his own – no one to play with. The only excuse he got as to why he couldn't go was that children were not allowed. _

_That wasn't fair. As far as ages went, Itachi was still a child too and yet he'd always been allowed to go to the meetings as well as high-paying missions. How Sasuke longed to be seen as important enough where he would be allowed to too. _

"_And I always promise that I'll spend time with you when I return, don't I?" Itachi said soothingly. Sasuke looked down to the floor before hiding a tear in his sparkling eyes. He lifted his head but didn't make eye contact with his big brother. _

"_Yeah…I guess so." He finally agreed. "But I wish you spent time with me more." He groaned childishly. _

_Itachi breathed. "I know Sasuke, I know." Itachi said brushing stray hairs from his baby brother's face. Sasuke was quiet for a while after this. Itachi took his brother's face in his hands and kissed his cheek before standing up and hugging Sasuke who, small for his age, still only reached Itachi's stomach._

"_Be good while I'm gone. Go to auntie __Uruchi's and tell her I told you you're allowed to have some chocolate." Sasuke nodded into his brother's torso but didn't let go until their mother shouted up the stairs that they would be late if they didn't leave immediately. _

_Sasuke watched as his brother left and after he was alone for a few minutes, finally made his way over to auntie Uruchi's home where he knew he'd be able to feed his hunger until Itachi returned. _

_Itachi and his parents did not speak nor make eye contact on their way to the meeting and as per usual, the room was full of tension from the second they arrived. But unlike his parents, Itachi was far better at concealing his inner most thoughts and this worked in his favour when dealing with the current high elder – his father's father. _

_He was an old wrinkled man whose power overshadowed his own son's. Every final decision that came from the clan was assured by the man and when he didn't agree with something, he always made it known. Itachi knew that for as long as he lived, the man would never willingly give power to his rightful heir, Fugaku. _

_Disturbingly as a child, Itachi could remember believing the old man to be immortal for he never seemed to age or give any power to his only son. _

_Itachi looked around inconspicuously. He was not surprised to see the majority of his family absent from the meeting. According the high elder, some members of the family just weren't important enough – which led to the sacrifices they regularly became. _

"_We have never been at such a level of disagreement with the Konoha council as we are now." He said simply. "This will not go on any longer." Everyone knew what to expect next. The majority only wished they weren't so frightened when it came to sharing their views during meetings. And so, they never did. _

"_For too long we have been forced into the shadows by this wretched nation. It is time we took the control that we deserve. Our children and our children's children will not be subjected to any further oppression. Not an ounce more of our precious blood will be spilt for these unworthy opponents." The old man searched the faces of his clan members but no one would dare to meet his cold black eyes – no one but Itachi._

"_We will attack the Hokage and the council with their backs turned so that they cannot aid their military when we -" _

"_You have something to say, boy?" he snapped as he eyed Itachi. _

"_Spilt blood is all we will see if we go against Konoha. Enough blood has been spilt over history with our names as the reason for why it has occurred." Itachi said tonelessly. The man was enraged and filled with shocked as Itachi spoke, and then anger flooded his face._

"_Our precious blood has been spilt due to those Senju! Konoha and its residents have always favoured those beasts over us – for no longer. Unless we take over, we will forever be stuck in their shadows." _

_A frightened Fugaku took his wife's hand in his own – she was shaking, she couldn't hide it._

_As though she had a telepathic link with her eldest son, Mikoto wished as forcefully as she could that he would stop speaking and just let what had to happen, happen. She wouldn't forgive him if he became the reasoning for the family's exile._

_Itachi gave the clan elder a steadfast glare. The man raised an eyebrow. "Unless, you have something you'd like to tell us all?" all eyes were on Itachi. Even the most frightening of Uchiha members now looked scared and helpless at the sight of the just turned thirteen year-old boy. _

_He could very well have them, in their entirety, killed by the elders after all. _

"_The council have been plotting to have us all exterminated. They say we are a pest because we are continually schemed behind their backs – it's hardly a lie, they aren't stupid and they won't fall for the petty excuses we make any longer. We aren't as loyal as their precious Hyuuga. Do you really think they enjoy the pretence they keep up?" he asked. "I have been speaking to the Hokage and he says that if we are to relinquish any thought of overthrowing his power, he will no longer oppress us." _

_The man laughed without any underlying humour in his reason. "And why would I believe that?" the man fought stubbornly. _

"_If you would prefer to cause more chaos and destruction then your plan is the best way forwards." Itachi argued. The tension within the room was blinding. _

"_And you will be one-hundred per cent accountable for the deaths of our entire clan. I hope you can live with that, otherwise I wouldn't recommend making such a rash decision when there are other options that we can take. The council are well equipped for surprise attacks." Itachi said confidently. "I am trusted by the Hokage and the council far more than any other clan member here. They wouldn't lie to me knowing what I could do to them in return." Itachi said speaking of his unrivalled talents as a child prodigy. _

_He could safely say that even at his young age, many of the ninja within the meeting room would rather die than face him to the death. _

"_They are not our allies but they are neither our enemies. That does not mean we have to go along with every decision that they make. But it does mean that we have to assess our situation thoroughly and consider the consequences of our actions. What happens if we do go ahead with this plan, and it doesn't work?"_

_No one wanted to think about the downfall of the Uchiha but in the back of Itachi's mind, he was sure it was coming much quicker than everyone could predict._

"Itachi-san?"

Itachi couldn't say he knew where he would be right now if he hadn't challenged the man's word. He could be dead, or worse, still fighting for what he believed in. He sighed, was it really worth it? It seemed maybe his life would be easier if he just gave into to his family's selfish desires.

Itachi broke from his mindless stare as the group of ninja he'd been sent to look out for approached him. They were a colourful team alright. Chei, Magura and Ao stared at him as they waited for his instruction. "Wait here." He told them walking inside of the cave he'd chosen as stay for the team.

Chei was lazy, intelligent but extremely lazy. So much so he'd heard his mother's irritating voice was the only reason he'd left home at an early age to become a ninja and become something of himself. Originally from Suna, he was making a good living for himself in Konoha now.

Magura was loud, he was blunt and built like the Akimichi he was but deep down he was also quite a talented ninja from what Itachi had heard around Konoha. And Ao, well, he was just full of surprises.

Walking inside he saw Sakura waking, dazed and confused. He knelt by her side and brushed the hair that obstructed her view out of her face. Tiredly she searched his face but didn't give the impression that she recognised him at all. "Sakura?" he said. She didn't respond and by this point Itachi could tell that she must have had a bad reaction to the medicine he'd given her in the middle of the night.

He made her lay back down and then inspected the wound that had been on Sakura's stomach. Removing the gauze he noticed it had almost completely healed. Itachi looked at Sakura's face. Her situation was no longer dire but her current state meant she would not be able to carry out any acts of self-defence during their journey to return home – unless she made some miraculous recovery soon.

Itachi heard footsteps behind him. He turned. "Is everything okay with her?" Ao asked with a concerned look on his face. He felt guilty for putting Sakura and the rest of the team in danger with his stupidity, as he should. Itachi sighed, he was not about to criticise the man for his faults, hopefully he'd take care of that by himself.

"Tell Chei and Magura to get ready to leave." He said packing up the rest of the group's belongings. He threw Ao a rucksack and then continued to help Sakura –she watched him wearily, her eyes half-lidded. Once Ao had left the cave, Itachi took the blanket off of Sakura and stuffed it into a bag. He picked her up and made his way out to find a new resting place.

As he walked, leading the team of young ninja, he took a short glance at Sakura's confused, scrunched expression. At least with him she would be safe.

* * *

Itachi sat by a red fire in a small clearing of trees. He held his hands over the warmth of the flames and hoped by now the rest of the team would be sleeping. Luckily for them, the mission they'd been sent on had been a test. One they would pass whether or not they made it to their destination. Had they died, they'd have been mourned for a little while before everyone moved on once again.

Personally, he thought it was a bit of a sick trick that the ANBU regulators liked to play on the newbies but at least it shocked the majority of them into realising their new rank would not be a walk in the park.

As Itachi quietly arranged and organised his thoughts, he was very surprised to see Sakura emerge from the tent he'd ordered Chei to construct. Still, she looked tired but not as pale as she'd been before they'd found their new resting place. Unbeknownst to Sakura, he'd been waiting for her.

Itachi waved her over as she timidly walked his way. Perhaps afraid he'd shoo her away soon after. Doe-eyed, she sat opposite him and the fire and then looked about and shivered. "Why didn't we just stay in the cave?" she found herself asking him.

"It isn't safe to stay in the same place for too long if you have the option to move elsewhere." He commented shortly.

"Oh." Sakura said. _Now I feel stupid._

After a pause Itachi asked, "Are you feeling any better?"

Sakura blinked in surprise. "I'm…feeling better, thank you."

"I apologise for not getting you anything else. The burdock root wasn't enough." He explained. Sakura nodded in understanding and then smiled. From the symptoms she had experienced, it would have been either burdock root or mint leaves that she needed. Neither being the one that stood out more than the other and they could not be taken at the same time experimentally in her state.

Itachi had been smart enough to give her the right medicine and she felt much better for it.

"That's alright." She quickly assured him. "You gave me what made me feel better." She began to wonder how she might feel if he hadn't given her anything. Ao and the others certainly didn't have any medical knowledge that she knew of.

"How do you know so much about medicines?" she asked. Silently she wondered if this was what Sasuke usually found most annoying about her – how she asked so many questions when he was so quiet. She couldn't help it, silence unnerved her.

Itachi let a pause pass before speaking. "As an ANBU ninja, it is a necessity. We don't have one medic per team at this rank." He said. Sakura hadn't known that. Why didn't they say when she had become ANBU for the first time?

"I never knew." She admitted aloud.

"I wouldn't expect you to. There are some things we aren't taught before we become ANBU." He replied pushing another log into the fire. The log burst into flames making a rush of spread from it. Sakura was more than astonished, for the first time, an Uchiha was speaking to her without obvious contempt?

"You've been ANBU for a long time, haven't you?" she asked. Just by the way he acted; she knew he was all too accustomed to the cold air of a shinobi mission. He was a seasoned ninja alright.

He nodded. "Yes." In the night, with shadows dancing across his face, the darkness aided the all too common Uchiha façade and it made her think of Sasuke. Distantly, she wondered what he was up to right now, if he was okay.

And then she cracked, her eyes began to water. She put her head into her hands. "I'm really sorry, Itachi." She said suddenly.

Itachi glanced her way. "What for?"

"For ruining this mission - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get hurt. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this." She whispered angrily.

Angry with herself.

For the very first time, Sakura let the doubts that plagued her open to someone other than her inner conscience. Ino just wouldn't understand if she tried to tell her what it was like to think that she wasn't good enough. No other ninja she knew would understand the pain it caused her day and night, knowing deep down she would never be as good as them.

Almost in tears in front of Itachi, if he didn't already, she was sure he would think her pathetic now.

Itachi sighed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this. But I'd rather you didn't leave this mission with regret over something not worth it." Itachi started. "The bomb that went off was planted by our ninja. It was a test, to see how your team would react on your first mission to something you hadn't been told to expect." He said.

"You did nothing wrong. You very well saved your teammate's life, and could have cost yourself in the process. Don't be ashamed of what you did." He said. Sakura was in awe. How could this be true?

Sakura felt herself lean back in disbelief; her eyes were unusually wide and her head was spinning. This may prove to be too much for one day, Itachi understood this as he continued to assure her that his words were truth and when she finally came to believe him, she was very grateful that he had told her.

Only she knew just how much torture she would inflict on herself when she thought it was possible her friends would meet their deaths due to her shortcomings as a kunoichi. Whatever did Tsunade see in her when she chose her as an apprentice?

The two spoke frankly into the night until Sakura could no longer reply to his words. As she slept, he watched her for a moment and then finally came to a rest for himself knowing that the morning would bring more unfortunate trouble than he would ever be able to foresee.

* * *

The team moved through the forest at a rather slow pace the minute they began to recognise that they were now close to home. Chei and Magura spoke leisurely about their plans for their return whereas Sakura could only dream of her bed but knew soon she would be able to leap into it later.

"Itachi-san?" Magura asked. "Can we stop for water quickly, there's a stream over there." He said pointing through some trees. The flowing of water could be heard in the near distance. Itachi nodded and the man made his way over quickly.

Using the time she had for a short rest, Sakura pulled a bottle out of her bag and drank from it. She observed Ao as he approached her shyly.

"I'm really sorry." He said to her. _For what?_ She thought as memories quickly zoomed through her mind, the blast, Ao and her falling unconscious.

"You could have died." He proclaimed gravely. Sakura nodded but gave him a shaky smile; she didn't want him to feel that bad about what had happened. After all, she was the one who took the blast for him and she didn't have to either. Strangely this wasn't the feeling she had anticipated in saving a teammate since she never before had done it where death could be an outcome.

"As the stronger sex, I could have endured that blast much more than you." He added. Sakura felt her stomach turn.

She raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. "What's that meant to mean?" she asked him warningly, her fist ready to collide with his nose. Unhurriedly, Magura returned only to realise the tension growing between his teammates. He shot Chei a worried look.

He coughed and then started the conversation again. Sakura hoped for his sake that he changed his line of conversation, quickly. "What I meant was…as the only kunoichi on this team; I should have been protecting you. Not the other way around." He said unsteadily scratching his neck.

"So because I'm a girl, I can't help my teammates? You know what?" she began, still disbelieving what Ao had said. "Maybe next time I should just let it hit you. Then you can be the big _man _alright. I'll have to take back your pitiful ashes in a vial." She turned and started away quickly. She would not be held responsible for beating him to a pulp, especially not with Itachi watching.

After finding out from their talk the other night that he had been sent to look out for them and bring them back, she knew that killing her teammate would not be a positive observation on her permanent record.

"Dude…" Chei began tiredly whilst smacking Ao on the shoulder. "Never speak to a chick like she's nothing, idiot. Even I know that." He shook his head, red locks hitting his chin. Magura followed him as they walked off into the direction Itachi had set them off.

Even Itachi could agree with the lazy man, Sakura was worth much more than that. As she continued stomping off with resentment, he realised that maybe she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Itachi approached the Godaime and sat down before her. "Did you watch after her?" Tsunade asked him straight away. Her beautiful brown eyes pleaded that for a moment Itachi might give her a sense of reprieve, but from the indifferent expression on his face, she could only awaited the worst news.

"I did everything you asked." The woman sighed a breath of relief.

"Where is she now?" she asked again.

"Home." He said thinking back to a recent memory where he watched Sakura return home straight after their mission, safe and sound. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and exhaled cheerfully. Her face and whole body appeared to relax.

"Hokage-sama. I want to ask your permission to take your apprentice on a mission accompanied by me." He said, not exactly beating around the bush. Tsunade leaned forwards with a jolt and held the arms of her chair which were the only things stopping her from springing forward at Itachi absurd words.

"She's just come back!" Tsunade shrieked banging her heavy fist on the table before her. Many files and papers started to tremble.

Itachi nodded in understanding. "I am aware. I meant sometime in the future." He said plainly. "When she is fully recovered. I would like to take her to the boarder of Iwagakure."

Tsunade understood. "You mean what you told me about before? Onoki's been sending me many letters about helping us in our current situation. I guess if you speak to him he will finalise our plans." Itachi nodded.

"That is what I plan to do." He said.

"Why can't you take another kunoichi with you?" Tsunade asked thinking protectively of her apprentice. She was the very smartest and definitely one of the strongest kunoichi under her ranks right now, not that Itachi needed to know that, and she wasn't about to risk losing her.

But surely, if she was so good, that meant she would be fine, didn't it? Itachi didn't stir; a loose drop of sweat worked its way down Tsunade's forehead.

That's right, his fangirls.

Now, Itachi didn't appear to relish in the fawning of the fangirls he had like his younger brother. It didn't matter what kind of mission he was sent on, although they were all dangerous, the girls could not focus his presence. That was dangerous for not only him and the girl but the rest of the village, she wouldn't risk it like she had before.

Whatever the Uchiha was planning, he needed a fit and intelligent kunoichi to accompany him and there was no better than Sakura, unless you counted the Hokage herself, of course.

"It will be a good opportunity for her to see what it is like outside of Konoha." He explained. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and attempted to look away but Itachi's dark eyes demanded her attention – she was captivated.

Tsunade shook her head and replied, "She's been outside of Konoha before. I sent her to Suna a little while back."

"She did well there." She added, reminiscent of the praise Sakura had been given. The praise she'd kept from her knowledge.

"As a Chuunin. She is ANBU now." Itachi reminded the blonde woman. "I won't promise she will be the same when she returns, but I can promise I will do my best for her safety." He spoke sincerely. Tsunade inspected him with her eyes.

"But if she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to." He said appealing to the woman's protectiveness. "I will understand if Sakura would rather leave it for the time being."

Tsunade laughed and shook her head again. "Sakura would never pass up an opportunity like this…"

"Just, look after her. I don't need Naruto on my ass later because I let her go on this mission." She said giving the man a small smile. Itachi nodded and then got up and left. Tsunade sighed; she knew she may very well regret this later.

* * *

The moment Sakura got the call for a new mission; she was up and out into Tsunade's office. And yet she was still surprised that she had been _recommended _so quickly after fully recovering from her latest mission which in the back of her mind, could really be deemed a bit of a failure. No matter, she was sure to do better this time.

When she approached the gate of the ANBU headquarters, she was met by a familiar face. "Itachi?"

Itachi sat on a bench in front of the large building with his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura really hoped that this wasn't a joke, because if it was, it was a sick one.

"Oh, I apologise. I guess I should be calling you my leader." She said.

Itachi shook his head. "I don't expect you to. As ANBU we are equals." Itachi stood casually. "Let's go." Sakura followed close after.

* * *

When Itachi was finished explaining to Sakura what their mission would entail, her mind could come to some ease. It didn't sound too hard by the premise Itachi had given her. It was a straight in and out mission to retrieve a package of letters for the Hokage. That of course would be riddled with assassins along the way, but other than that, what was new?

After visiting Onoki and speaking with him briefly, Itachi put the package in his bag for safe keeping. Obviously he mustn't trust her with it, but then Sakura wouldn't trust herself with it either. From the little information she had been given of it, the package would aid in helping the council by a great deal and something as precious as that needed guarding.

"Stop." Itachi said holding his arm out in front of Sakura. She dared to tread a step that kept her foot hovering above the ground in suspense.

"What is it?" she whispered at him.

Whilst sprinting as fast as she could with Itachi holding her wrist and pulling her along, Sakura could feel the thudding of footsteps behind her. They were coming from every angle, and then they were in front of them. Skinny, masked Iwagakure ninja holding bows and arrows.

"Itachi!" Sakura launched forward to grab the dart heading straight for Itachi's chest. The sharp ridges on the metal dart cut through the skin on Sakura's palm but her tight grip was strong enough to stop the dart from causing any of them damage.

Itachi's expression was blank. "Itachi." Sakura whispered worriedly. In a flash, Itachi caught another dart which zipped through the air – aimed at Sakura's face. Sakura stilled with shock, the head of the dart just an inch from her face. Itachi dropped the dart and pulled Sakura from the centre of the warzone.

They'd had no instruction to fight or kill any enemy ninja today, so doing so was not on Itachi's agenda. He would get away before he did anything he later regretted.

Sakura managed to keep up with added adrenaline coursing through her veins, but in the back of her mind she could feel that something was deeply wrong. The two found a moderately safe place to rest and when they did and the surrounding forest was silent, Itachi fell to his knees and became cold.

A dart pointed out from his arm, Sakura rushed over to him and then peered over his still body. Slowly his eyes began to close as his skin paled. Sakura grabbed hold of the barbed dart and ripped it from Itachi's arm.

"Itachi!"

"Itachi!"

"Itachi…"

"Ita…chi…"

It seemed an eternity of hearing Sakura call his name before he was in the darkness all by himself. A weight was tying him down, he could not move. Itachi breathed steadily in an attempt to let the poison that poured through his body flow slower.

"Sharingan Illuminate." He whispered lowly. His eyes began to swirl red bringing light to the dark that surrounded him. His blood began to thump rhythmically in his ears; he could feel the poison breaking apart unwillingly.

"_Nii-san! You're home!"_

He would be home soon.

* * *

Sakura panicked erratically on the inside but on the outside, Itachi needed guidance, not for her to watch him and do nothing to help. She grabbed a towel and folded it then put it beneath Itachi's head just in case. Then she felt his forehead, he was warm but not on the level of a temperature like she had expected.

Just what was his body doing?

By now he should be writing uncontrollably in pain. He should be sweating; his body trying to fight off the poison within his body. And yet, as Sakura noticed, he was almost serene looking in his state. She cleared his slightly damp hair from his face and watched him. Maybe for now this was all she could do to help.

* * *

Sakura fought with herself for hours as Itachi slept. She couldn't just fall asleep yet, but she was oh so tired. Her eyelids were sagging and her body was screaming for sleep – no, she sat up straight and focussed.

"Sakura."

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. He was alive! Gradually he began to move and sit up. "Thank you for helping me." He said lowly. She watched cautiously, she wanted to help but wasn't sure he was too accustomed to being help by lesser shinobi such like her.

"You're welcome." She smiled nervously for she hadn't really done anything. How was he alright after what he'd just been through?

After analysing the toxin dripping from the darts whilst Itachi slept, Sakura knew that if she had been hit, she would have needed an immediate blood transfusion. But Itachi, maybe because he was so strong he didn't need it? Inside she pondered, would an Uchiha ever take a blood transfusion willingly? Sasuke certainly wouldn't.

He exhaled peacefully as he closed his eyes. "Naruto will be jealous." He commented calmly. Sakura was in disbelief that Itachi had said what she thought he had. How did he know of Naruto's feeling towards her? Maybe through Sasuke?

Sakura laughed a little. "Probably. But he doesn't need to know I guess." She gave Itachi a smile and inwardly praised herself for staying so calm around him. She surprised; for the first time in her life, she wasn't too worried what the Uchiha in her presence was thinking of her. He seemed to be pretty easy going.

She fixed him a cup of warm water with mint and then handed it to him. Unlike Sasuke, he took it without giving her any suspicious look and downed the entire cup instantly. "Thank you." Now that he was awake, he seemed pretty exhausted but was well-collected for someone who had just been unconscious.

"I guess we're even now. You took care of me, now I have for you." She said biting her lip. Hopefully he saw the situation the way she did. She never thought she'd even have the chance to make it up to him for his kindness. And now she had.

"Even?" he said shifting in his sitting position. "I didn't know we were keeping scores." He said softly. Sakura chuckled.

"We are. Now anyway." She replied playfully.

"I'll be sure to keep score, then." He continued meeting her gaze, Sakura's smile widened, she couldn't help herself. And then she looked away. She pulled the package they'd retrieved on the mission out of her backpack. When Itachi was asleep, she'd watched over it. Any basic Genin knew that the worst time to rest during a mission was just after being chased. Just because she couldn't see her enemies didn't mean they weren't there watching you.

"I still have the package. I managed to keep it safe." She assured Itachi. He looked at it and nodded calmly.

"I didn't have any worries that you wouldn't." he said looking as though he was pretty sure of her common sense.

"I'm…really surprised that you're not still in pain." She said slightly shy. Her inner Sakura would be ashamed. "I mean, you're not at all delirious and you weren't that fidgety when you were asleep." She was surprised. She then imagined herself flopping and flying all over the place, it wouldn't have been a pleasant sight for either of them if it had been her in his position.

"That's good." He said thankfully. "You never know how you will act when you aren't in full control of yourself."

"Oh yeah, I was expecting you to start singing." She giggled.

"Well, I do have a rather lovely voice." He said tonelessly – Sakura thought that he was quite funny, actually. Even if his facial expressions didn't change. "It is late." He looked at the soft rays of light the moon gave out and then turned his attention to Sakura.

"I'm sure you must be tired. Try and get some rest before we leave tomorrow." He said returning to his resting position. "Goodnight Sakura." He said lying down. But he kept his eyes open, as though he would keep on watch whilst Sakura slept and return the favour.

Sakura just watched him for a moment, still in awe of him and her whole situation. "Um, I have some medicine in my bag if you're in pain, by the way." She reminded him.

"Thank you." Itachi replied.

Sakura was cheerful inside. She lay down and then relaxed, she would be home soon. "Goodnight Itachi." This night she went to sleep smiling.

* * *

"I am surprised by you." Itachi said walking beside the newly ranked kunoichi. At a casual pace, she followed him and still managed to be astounded that he hadn't already walked off quickly and turned back only to call her "annoying".

"Really? Oh." Sakura said believing the worst. She began to watch her feet as she walked.

"You have well exceeded my expectations of your skill." Itachi said to her.

She shot him a suspicious glare, had someone put him up to this, as some sort of joke? She wouldn't be surprised. "Thanks." She said sheepishly.

He came to a halt all of a sudden. "I meant it, Sakura." He said calmly. "You're an even better kunoichi than I first anticipated." He turned in the opposite direction and began to walk down the cold street. She looked around noticing he'd walked her towards her road - how kind of him.

And now, as he'd told her on their way back, he needed to go straight to the Godaime and give her what they'd retrieved. It wasn't something he could sleep on and then report back in the morning.

"Maybe we will go on another mission again." She heard him continue. Nonchalantly he began to disappear in the distance with his long black hair whistling in the wind.

"Yeah," Sakura breathed, smiling.

"Maybe." She hoped.

* * *

A/N: I've always liked the idea of a non-massacre ItaSaku, I'm not so sure if this is what you guys usually read but it would interesting to know what you think!


	3. Friendship

Memoirs of a Shinobi

* * *

Chapter Three – Friendship

* * *

Sakura tucked her ANBU uniform into her wardrobe, aligning the hooked hanger with her other uniforms. Before shutting the wooden cage, she ran a hand gently across the cold metal of the grey chest armour in front of the black shirt she would wear under it.

From the corner of her eye she caught sight of the red dress she used to wear so much as a young Chuunin, adorned with circles and yellow thread. _Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!_

Grimacing, she shut the wardrobe.

Sometime soon she would be going to get her tattoo like the rest of her comrades; she looked forward to the day. At the same time she could expect to get her own custom made porcelain mask delivered soon which would seal the deal and leave no room for any doubt that she was moving forward in her life.

She smiled suddenly. She realised, as funny as it had seemed earlier when the thought had intruded her mind, just maybe she should give herself more credit for her recent accomplishments. Not counting how small they were.

As she approached the training grounds, the thudding of footsteps started hard towards her. She swiftly ducked out of the way and just then Naruto came crashing in front of her, landing his entire body-weight on his shoulder rather than on her. "You're still awful at sneaking up on people Naruto!" she laughed.

"I can hear your fat feet from a mile away." She laughed him. Naruto groaned as he clicked his arm back into place.

"Hey! I'm not fat. You're talking to me here! Not Choji." He shouted angrily, his whiskered face sour.

"You don't want to let him hear you say that, I'd be careful if I were you." Sakura said walking around him. Sai was already there, drawing and waiting for them to arrive. And from another direction, Yamato approached the designated training ground.

"That's what you get when you eat, sleep and breathe ramen. You get fat Naruto. You should try eating vegetables every now and then." Sakura told him mockingly. The straining of Naruto's breathing told her he was struggling to keep up with her after landing on his shoulder. If he'd landed on her, she couldn't be sure she wouldn't have beaten him to a bloody pulp.

After all, she'd recently learnt how to heal some of her outstanding battle scars and she certainly didn't need to add to them.

"Hi Sai, Yamato-san." Sakura greeted her teammates. Naruto hyperventilated behind her as Kakashi arrived a poof of smoke.

"Ha! We got you to come on time!" Naruto wheezed out to Kakashi. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the sight of his students. "We just got here." He explained to his white haired teacher.

"Oh? And how did this come to be?" Kakashi seemed a tad angered but kept his cool.

"Hah! I set your clocks forward last night." Naruto said with his hands dignified on his hips. Sakura shook her head; the aim of the scheme had not been to tell Kakashi how it had worked. Even though he did deserve it, always being late and all.

"Just for that, I want you to do fifty laps before we begin training." Kakashi instructed confidently. Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"What! No fair! You can't do that, I'm ANBU now!" he said holding the pinned, handmade ANBU badge forward. "It wasn't all me, Sakura and Sai –" Naruto tried.

"I don't care. The point is, you're the one who was stupid enough to admit it. Go on, you're lucky I'm nothing like Gai or I'd make you do two hundred laps before and after training just for the fun of it." He said leaning towards Naruto, intimidating him.

For the rest of the training session, Sakura passed between focussing hard on beating her partner Sai at the game they were playing and daydreaming about her latest ANBU missions. No matter how short they were, they continued to play over and over in her mind. They captivated her and made her yearn for more.

More high-ranked missions with Itachi where she could experience what it truly meant to fight for your village. There was a certain rush about it all, one she couldn't stop thinking about.

"Okay, I think that we're done with that for now." Kakashi raised his voice putting an end to the first half of the day's training. Sasuke arrived a little later as the others had trained, darkening the mood somewhat but Sakura was sure she wouldn't let it distract her from focussing today. Usually when he turned up, she greeted him and asked him where he'd been but lately, she had been keeping her distance.

Kakashi approached her as Sai, Naruto and Yamato took their break. "You should be proud of yourself. You've worked hard." Was all he said to her. But she could sense the pride in his voice and detect a small smile from beneath his mask. His words were quiet, but meant so much to her.

"Thank you." She whispered back to him. "I appreciate it."

"Good, just don't tell anyone about this or I'll deny it." He chuckled. Sakura smacked him on the arm, laughing. Kakashi sat on the ground and motioned the others to join him as he explained his intentions for the rest of the training session and also the follow-up for their next lesson.

During the rest of the break, Sai and Naruto spoke about their plans for the rest of the day. They planned to go to Ramen Ichiraku's place and eat, then pay a visit to team Kurenai and spend the rest of the day with them. Not being invited to join in, Sakura approached Sasuke who was standing on his own by a shady tree.

"Hey Sasuke." She greeted him. He didn't look at her at all so she cleared her throat.

Slowly his powerful gaze drifted over her, disgustedly as if her very appearance was insulting. "What do you want?" he said harshly, his tone was cold.

"I just came to see if you were okay." Sakura said keeping herself calm. Why he was being so hostile, she didn't know. Was it so bad of her to be concerned for her teammate?

She was shocked, even the majority of times Sasuke insulted her he hadn't been this cold. But now as she stood before him she noticed there was no feeling in his hard onyx eyes – as though he was looking straight through her.

"I'd appreciate it if you got out of my sight." Sasuke chimed. "It isn't necessary for you to intrude on my privacy." _What was that meant to mean?_

Sakura exhaled shakily, shaking her head with no words to say.

"What is your problem?" Sakura asked him angrily. At the raise of her voice came the attention of the rest of the team who watched on both in confusion and in tension. "What have I done to you why you're always so mean to me?" Sakura asked him. She didn't mean to sound like a whiney little girl but Sasuke coldness was just needless.

"You irritate me." He replied leaning off the tree with his arms folded over each other. "I really do wonder how you were ever accepted as a Genin let alone ANBU." Sakura merely stared at Sasuke like she did whenever he happened to insult, only this time it actually hurt. She frowned at him and for a long time, she didn't say a thing. "It appears your uselessness has reached new heights."

"Sasuke –" Yamato said stepping forward to intervene. Kakashi stopped him and shook his head lightly, he would leave this to Sakura sort out by herself.

"You simply think you can gain strength by surrounding yourself in much more worthy opponents. You are weak and an embarrassment. You continue to wonder how it is your parents met their demise, maybe if you had had more worth they wouldn't have suffered in their deaths."

The training ground was quiet allowing Sasuke's words to resonate through her. The echo made her head spin. Sakura turned away from Sasuke and the drifted away from him. She walked away, she ignored the calling of Naruto who begged her to come back. She didn't accept being treated like dirt anymore, those days were over.

As Naruto watched his friend walking off teary-eyed, he felt anger bubble within him. And the nine-tails growl in his ears. He shot a red eyed glare Sasuke's way and before Yamato or Kakashi could intervene, two sets of claws were out.

* * *

When Sakura returned home, she quickly showered and then left to meet Ino at the local café next to her flower shop. Sadly for Ino she rarely worked there now, instead she now attended more mission briefs and ANBU training leaving a relative to watch over and sell the remaining family-grown flowers.

"How have you been since you got back from your latest ANBU missions?" Ino smiled. Shortly after she ordered her food and then so did Sakura but strangely once the waiter brought it over, she didn't feel very hungry.

"Good. It's been, eventful." Sakura laughed. "And weird, I must say. It's not like anything I could've ever anticipated." She said thinking about her teammates, her mission, and Itachi. She doubted Ino would ever understand just what she meant when she said that but it didn't matter.

"How has everyone been while I was gone?" she asked. Ino and some of her other teammates had remained behind as she gained experience as ANBU. Some now, like Shikamaru and Shino, were going on missions together whereas some stayed to assist the Hokage directly.

"Good." She answered quietly. Ino was being strangely discreet, but Sakura avoided questioning her.

Thinking back to Sasuke's earlier abuses, she wondered for a second if something had happened when she was gone to cause him to act this way. "What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "How's he been?" she said trying to understand just why Sasuke's coldness was intensifying.

"Yeah, well." Ino commented flippantly. She waved a hand in the air and then turned her attention back to her food. Sakura was confused.

"I thought you liked Sasuke?" Sakura asked, astonished by her friend. In the past she would never have had to second guess her friend's obsessive admiration for the Uchiha, now, she seemed uncertain of…herself?

"I…I did! But, I don't know." She sighed resting her chin on her palm. She lifted her blue eyes to Sakura. "He's so different now that he's come back, Sakura. It's almost as if he's come back and he's just, not who he was." She explained.

Sakura nodded, there was no denying that since he'd come back, there was a specifically different aura about him. It was darker, that much she could tell from what he'd just said to her an hour ago. It hurt and her forgiveness in Sasuke's wrong-doings was beginning to run out because no matter what she did, he only pained her more once she forgave him.

"What about you?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura was taken aback.

She bit her lip and then shrugged. Her friend took a sip of her drink and then stared at her full plate of food without an ounce of hunger in her expression. Boys were so troublesome.

"Um, well…after what happened this morning, I just don't know anymore. I care about Sasuke, of course I do. I care about all my teammates -"

"Whoa!" Ino said leaning back and holding her hands before her dramatically. She didn't appear to have heard anything about the verbal abuse Sasuke had issued Sakura, so what was all the drama now about?

"What?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"You're not making any excuses for his actions, for the first time! Look I like him and everything, you know I do but I wouldn't just let him walk all over me like you do. Do you not like him anymore? Huh?" Ino said grinning widely.

Sakura ignored Ino's first comment. "Of course." Sakura said, but there was no love or admiration in her voice. _What's happening to me?_ Hurriedly, she shook her head. "No, Ino. Your love for someone just doesn't disappear overnight." She said running a hand through her pink locks.

"I agree." Ino said. "But then that means you've been liking him less for a while now. Even if you haven't noticed it, as such." She warned. Sakura frowned deeply; there was truth to Ino's words. She had never said it openly to herself but the feelings had been there, brewing.

"Ino, what should I do?" Sakura pleaded. Ino took her friend's hand over the table and stared into her bright green eyes.

"Nothing."

* * *

"The Akiyama want to meet with us again and speak out our situation." Fugaku said clearly as Itachi entered the house. He shut the door quietly behind himself. Mikoto then came to greet him.

"Will you able to attend, Itachi?" Mikoto asked him, wiping her hands with a wet cloth.

Itachi thought for a second, staring coldly at his mother. It wasn't often that he was deliberately without feeling, but from the years of practice it was no longer a struggle to put up the unkind front. "When?"

"Tonight at ten." Fugaku interjected, catching his eldest son's attention. He held his composure as Itachi's unfeeling glare met him. "If we don't show, we will further anger them. We can't afford to put it off again, Itachi." He explained.

Itachi nodded and then made his way towards his bedroom upstairs. "I will meet you there."

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga sat sombrely with his father, the Hyuuga elder on the porch of the house. He wasn't entirely sure why the man had suddenly summoned him but knew by pure instinct the subject wasn't going to be particularly pleasant.

"You wanted to speak with me, Otou-san?" Hiashi started. The man coughed into his hand and then gave his son a dull stare.

"Don't play dumb. You know why I'm here." He said roughly. "It is time Hinata married. She cannot spend the rest of her prime years sitting in the shadow of Neji."

Although Hiashi wasn't entirely shocked by his father's words, they definitely unsettled him. And sometimes he really wished he didn't have to deal with it. "Have you found someone already?" he asked gravely.

The man coughed again. "I have a person in mind." The man said leaning back in his seat. Hiashi took that with a frown; he knew that the man would stall for as long as he could before telling him what he was secretly planning.

"What of Hanabi?" the elder sprang the next question.

Hiashi blinked. "What about her?" Hiashi said. "Neji is a better choice for an heir than either of his cousins. He is stronger; more determined and is not easily distracted from his goals." He stated confidently. And blind Hyuuga could see that Neji was destined for more than a life of a branch family member and cursed mark. He could do great things, if the clan let him.

"That's not what I've heard from a few other sources." The elder held in his next cough as he tapped on his chest. "I've heard many rumours of a brewing relationship between him and his female teammate." He said with bitter distaste. Hiashi had been afraid that it would come to this but Neji should have been more intelligent to stay away from her and avoid this.

"Tenten?" Hiashi said thinking about the bun-haired female he more regularly saw his nephew hanging about.

His father turned to him. "You know of her? She mustn't distract Neji from his duties. You must speak with him about this or I will myself. He needs to stay away from her." The man said clearly. Hiashi nodded.

"I will." He promised.

The older man stared out into the horizon before he spoke again. "The Uchiha clan are scheming again, as they always do." He explained slowly.

"I'm hardly surprised." Hiashi admitted. As a rival clan, the Hyuuga had to keep their wits about them. The Uchiha's didn't ally themselves with anyone, or even pretend to care about other clans. Like the Hyuuga's they put themselves above all else, but unlike the Hyuuga's, they'd do anything to keep other clans out of their way.

As far as Hiashi was concerned, the majority bloodshed he'd seen as clan leader was usually unnecessary. And he'd rather keep on good terms with the other clans even if he didn't particularly admire them. Less had to be sacrificed then.

"That means we must be strong in light of day, and shadow of night. We must keep ourselves from there devious ways." The man said. "I expect their time will be up soon."

"And when that time comes, we will be ready."

* * *

"Hiashi-san?" Hiashi's wife called as he entered the house. Hearing her from the kitchen, he decided to show his face to her for the first time that day.

Hatsumi was cooking in the kitchen, as per usual, surrounded by the housemaids who regularly helped her and kept her company. She was fair skinned, had large dark brown eyes and a large smile every time she saw her family. Seeing him enter the room, Hatsumi walked over to Hiashi and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, smiling up at him. Adding to the fact she made him uncomfortable, the maids were watching slyly out of the corners of their lilac eyes. Hiashi removed her arms from him abruptly and straightened out his robes.

"Fine." He said aloofly. "Where is Neji?"

"Neji?" Hatsumi pondered, continuing to smile. "Oh, he left a moment ago with his friends. It's so good to see him happy when he spends time with them." She mentioned thoughtfully. Hiashi frowned and then looked around the kitchen where the maids were busy cooking.

"Why are they making so much food?" Hiashi questioned Hatsumi. She turned round to watch them and then smiled before walking behind the counter to help those who were chopping vegetables.

"Your father and the others wanted to join us for dinner today. Remember?" she reminded him gently.

"No, I don't remember." Hiashi replied irritably.

"Don't worry dear; I'm sure they wouldn't be here for long." She told him cheerfully. "Can you pass me the carrots, please?" she asked one of the servants. Hiashi left as his anger began to boil over.

* * *

When Sakura saw the young Hyuuga coming her way, she waved her over. She couldn't honestly say she was looking forward to being the girl's mentor but she knew it would be good practice for her and maybe along the way the girl would learn something. She could only hope anyway.

"It's nice to meet you Hanabi." Sakura said holding out her hand.

"You too, miss Sakura." The girl shook Sakura's hand and grinned. Just looking at her, Sakura could tell she was a Hyuuga. She looked much like her older sister, one of Sakura's past teammates, with her long brown hair, pale skin and even paler eyes but just from how she presented herself, resembled Neji and his confidence.

Luckily, Sakura had heard good things about her. She was strong, determined, really she couldn't ask for a better student but in the corner of her mind, she really wondered if she was good enough to teach someone so impressionable. Time would tell how true that all was.

She watched Hanabi practicing her Kenjutsu. She was quick with her sword but could not yet successfully disarm an opponent, nor was she anywhere close to having the skill to land a fatal blow. But in time it would all come to her, Sakura was sure. In fact, as she stood watching and observing, she imagined the new skills she could perhaps acquire herself through this new job of hers.

There were things that Tsunade hid from even Sakura, she wasn't stupid. Forbidden techniques, A-rank and S-rank the woman swore to take to her grave. If only Sakura were as strong and fearsome, she might have a half decent legacy to leave behind when she was no more. Her Genjutsu and intelligence were her leading qualities, so she'd been told. But with a sword she was no more talented than Konohamaru, her stamina was almost non-existent and her speed only gifted her opponents with a new hand in beating her.

It seems if she weighed her skills on a scale, the marker would be far off balanced.

She really did wish that Tsunade would only trust her more or teach her some new, anything. But the woman had very fixed ideas on what she wanted for her apprentice. Successful, billionaire kunoichi, was not one of them.

At Hanabi's young age, she should be training for her exam to become a Chuunin. Sakura could remember the days she spent training in her youth. They were not her fondest memories as the majority were riddled with near-death experiences. Gaara almost killing her in a fit of rage, ninja from other villages staring her down and the threat of not passing along with her teammates fuelling the rage she had for herself. And then Sasuke slowly left them all, only to return as a completely different person.

Or had he? Had he changed at all, really? He was cold then, and he was cold now. There was a certain hatred in his eyes Sakura could only compare to that she'd seen in enemy ninja's when they were about to land the final blow to their captured foe. There were some occasional smirks she had seen him give others, though maybe she had them confused with genuine happiness. He had never been happy with her and Naruto really. She was afraid, maybe it was her fault.

She had; after all, chased him at every chance she'd been given as an awed pink haired twelve-year-old. Looking back it now she was embarrassed by her actions, what had she seen in him? She wondered for a long while with her finger dug into the corner of her lip. Snapping back to reality, she struggled to remember what it was exactly that had had her fawning after him during every one of Kakashi's boring lecture/lessons.

"Was that okay, Sakura-sensei?" Hanabi asked breathing jaggedly. Sweat dripped from her hairline. Sakura blinked and then nodded.

"Yes, keep going." She instructed. The more Sakura watched Hanabi, the more she realised she was nothing like her older sister despite their similar looks. Her confidence at this age was a fresh surprise, but she was not full of herself like many now buried ninja Sakura had trained with during the Chuunin exams. She was grateful and polite and eager to learn anything Sakura could teach her.

Once she surpassed Sakura and noticed she didn't have much more to share she'd probably change her tune. But until then, she could enjoy the girl's company.

"Okay, that's good for today Hanabi." Sakura said rounding up the day's short lesson. Next lesson she would most likely be more prepared as she didn't have a mission schedule for some time in the future. Hanabi stopped and approached Sakura.

She smiled up at her happily. Sakura was confused. "What?" she laughed nervously. Hanabi continued to stare at her.

"You're very pretty." Hanabi told her casually. Sakura grinned nervously before laughing at Hanabi's bemused expression. Well, that wasn't something she heard every day.

"Uh, why thank you." She said. "Uh, is Wednesday okay for you next week?" Sakura asked. Hanabi nodded happily before sprinting off home.

Sakura could recall her shouting back, "I didn't realise it was so late! I have to get home! See you next Wednesday Sakura-sensei!"

Until then.

Hanabi was quick to return home. Whilst kicking off her sandals on the porch of the house she saw Neji walking around the side of the house towards her. He seemed surprised to see her where she was. "Hanabi? What are you doing out here." He said lowly.

Hanabi stepped up onto the porch and bowed before him respectfully. "I was training with Sakura-sensei. Didn't father tell you?" she asked. Neji shook his head.

"I hadn't been told, no. I take it she's your mentor?" Neji asked her. She nodded at him. "Good lesson?"

"Yeah, I'm seeing her again next Wednesday. She's really cool." Hanabi explained. Neji smiled a little then ushered Hanabi into the house.

"Not that way, come." He said steering her towards the corner he'd come from earlier. Hanabi wished to question him but as she tailed after him, expected he'd explain himself now they were definitely alone.

"Neji-san, what's the matter?" she asked him. Neji's expression was bitter although she could see him trying not to show it. Something was very wrong. Usually he could have a laugh and joke with her and her sister but it seemed there was something weighing his thoughts down.

Neji kneeled in front of Hanabi so that they were closer at eye-level. He took her shoulders in his hands and stared deeply into her bright eyes. "Hanabi, you trust me don't you?" he questioned her. She could feel the tips of his fingers lightly digging into her skin. He needed an answer, now.

"Of course I do." She answered him.

He sighed and dropped his head, not wanting her to see the anguish on her face. "I only want the best for you Hanabi. Please understand that even if…even if at times, it seems that I don't." he explained slowly. The sound of hurt was strong in his voice.

Hanabi touched her cousin's shoulder with her fingertips as he brought his gaze up to her face. "Neji-san, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Is it Hinata? Is she okay?" she began frantically. Neji inhaled deeply to keep himself from divulging too far into his darkest fears. Perhaps he was wrong with what he'd heard?

He hoped anyway.

"Father's up to something." He answered her grimly.

* * *

In a forest nearby the Uchiha compound, Sasuke walked alone. Through a mass of trees he came into a small clearing where directly in front of him was a tree with a flapping piece of paper on it. A kunai held it in place.

Approaching it cautiously, he sighed in distress. Sasuke reached out and took the note, the message was simple: _Trust no one, complete your mission quickly._ Sasuke crushed the paper in his palm as his eyes flashed red.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Upon returning to the quiet of his home, he anticipated that his mother would greet him with a smile as she left the kitchen to see him. But she was not there, and by his senses he could detect that his whole family had left. For a meeting probably.

When he entered the kitchen, a note with his name on it caught his eye next to a bowl of fruit that was on the counter. _Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye before I left, your father was in a hurry. We'll be home around midnight – _it said._ Love you, mum – _it was signed.

Sasuke smiled to himself; whilst they were gone he might as well make use of his time to continue with his mission.

* * *

Other than team leaders, there were no strict designated roles within an ANBU group. And from what Sakura knew, leaders usually rotated within group, keeping the strongest member as the automatic frontrunner.

Honestly she was still surprised with the knowledge she hadn't been provided with a scroll yet. As Kakashi and Tsunade had made her aware, like the other ranks, the ANBU tests could not be retaken. Also, if the seniors at any time began to think you were too weak to continue training, they would send you a scroll letting you know you hadn't been accepted and your uniform would be destroyed.

Rule breaking was also known to be the cause of a destroyed uniform.

Otherwise, your training would continue. And as many ninja had said to her, being ANBU meant there were always knew things to learn. Even the best of the best would consider their career, part of training to be the finest ninja they could be.

After locating the ANBU base, Temari and Sakura walked straight in.

The large echoing hall was filled with around twenty people plus four or five seasoned ANBU who were taking names to see who had turned up, and from the looks of it, everyone was there but Sasuke. Not that Sakura would be able to bring herself to look at him anyway.

"Is that skank talking to my Shika-chan?" Temari gasped, pointing over to where she could see Ino talking and laughing with Shikamaru. Choji and Kiba were nearby. "I'll drag her away by her extensions!" Temari charged towards the two; Sakura opened her mouth in protest then thought better than to interfere. And within a matter of seconds, the two girls were arguing as Shikamaru crept away.

In the corner of the room, Sakura spotted Tsunade and Orochimaru. She walked over and greeted them, observing Tsunade's sour expression.

"What's the matter, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked worriedly. The woman shook her head tiredly and pinched the skin above the bridge of her nose. Orochimaru put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I had a meeting with the council earlier, and some other unwelcome visitors." She explained. "It was awful. Those people really know how to stress me out even more than usual, I swear if I ever get them alone I'll –" Orochimaru quickly clapped a hand over his partner's mouth.

He bent towards her and said, "I don't think that is for here, is it? Let's go while we're still sane." He instructed nodding at Sakura before he forcibly dragged Tsunade out of the building by her hair. Curse words flew across the room as some people watched the Hokage's fit of rage.

Sakura had to admit, it was funny to say the least. The control Orochimaru had over her was hilarious. Not that they'd ever admit they were a couple, but it was funny to see how they interacted with each other anyway. Orochimaru was good at defusing tension, as well as bringing it forth as well – just like his two teammates.

But that hardly mattered to Sakura. After her parents died, Tsunade and Orochimaru had been the closest thing she'd had to guardians. They weren't lovey-dovey towards her, nor did they mollycoddle her, but they were caring and upstanding members of the village. What more could she ask for?

After signing in at the desk of ANBU seniors, the first name was called for the newly ranked ninjas to get their tattoo done. In the waiting room, Sakura sat with her friends until her name was called and her tattoo was put it in place. It didn't hurt as much as she'd anticipated, and as was custom, had to be done in one whole sitting.

When it was finished, she was handed a mirror to see the artwork that had been bestowed upon her. She smiled at the man who had done it for her and then thanked him before leaving his company. Walking out from behind the surgical curtains in the corner of the room, she saw a new line forming.

"What's this for?" she asked Neji who stood in front of her. His arm was bandaged like hers. She'd noticed a while ago that the male ANBU usually had it on the left and the women usually on the right. Perchance, it made it easier to identify the gender of the ninja? Why that was important, she wasn't sure.

"To collect our masks." He replied.

"Oh, I didn't know we were getting them on the same day as our tattoos." She smiled. The anticipation in the room was exiting and when she very next in line to receive her boxed mask, her thumping heart seemed to block out all other noise in the room.

"Name?" the ANBU asked looking up at her tiredly, a list of words in front of him.

"Uh, Haruno Sakura." She said clearing her throat. He looked along the list and then looked up and down it again. He whispered something to the ninja beside him who was tending to the other line. And then he handed her a large box. "Next." He said, as Sakura took it.

Sakura pretty much ran home after receiving it, and after opening it, almost collapsed out of overwhelming happiness.

* * *

An hour or so after reaching home and on and off napping in bed, Sakura went downstairs to fix herself some dinner. "Huh?" she groaned as she spotted a scroll on the floor by her front door. She picked it up and then walked into the kitchen. She placed it on the counter and then got a packet of instant ramen out of her cupboard.

Whilst cooking, she eyed the scroll; she only ever received mail in the early mornings or late at night. Whilst staring at it, she could feel herself becoming more and more sceptical that it was something important if it was delivered at this time. _Strange,_ she hadn't heard any noise at her letter box when she had been in bed.

When she sat down at her kitchen table and stretched her feet onto an adjacent chair, she tentatively started to unravel the parchment. Her eyes were meant with fine, elegant handwriting. No imprints or stamps upon the sturdy paper.

Slowly Sakura started to read it.

_Sakura,_

_After recounting our latest mission, I have given some thought to extra training techniques which may be of some use to you. If you aren't interested, I will understand and you do not need to take any further action. Otherwise, please meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning at nine for a lesson. _

_Itachi_

Tucking into her food, Sakura allowed her bright greens to wander interestedly over the scroll again and again. She put her hands to her cheeks and sighed happily, laughing and moaning with ultimate cheer.

_I'm gonna be the best kunoichi ever!_

* * *

Training with Itachi was a euphoric experience. Sakura's adrenaline was pumping as she dodged and skated around Itachi's blows. He was currently teaching her new sword skills, almost as if he'd heard her earlier thoughts about wanting to improve her Kenjutsu. She was having a whale of a time and when it came to an end, sweating and panting, she was glad she hadn't hesitating in coming to meet him.

Nerves had her locked in her house just before leaving to meet him. She didn't know if she could do it, face him and perhaps embarrass herself with her skills which in comparison to his, probably paled it its entirety.

She was glad she'd had the courage to leave knowing she would regret it later if she didn't. After convincing her that they would take their training slow, Sakura hadn't once thought twice about the decision she'd made.

In the past, training with Kakashi had filled her with grief and misery as his attention was always on Naruto and Sasuke. And even when they'd left he'd simply turned his focus onto Sai who had recently been released from Root, the secret organisation Danzo put into place years back. She knew the way she was treated was due to her unremarkable background, but it still wasn't fair. She understood that more now.

Sakura could feel herself improving at every turn. "You can take a break now." Itachi told her after around two hours of non-stop sword clashing. She sheathed her sword and sat on a bench that looked onto the training grounds. Itachi joined her.

"How has your mentoring been going?" Itachi said taking a drink from his water-bottle. Sakura wiped her wet forehead with a rag and then loosened her now aching feet from her sandals. Sakura began to wonder just how much research Itachi must have done on her.

"Uh, good. Hanabi is a virtuous student. I think I'm lucky to have someone who co-operates with me so well." She admitted. She observed her sore feet to see they weren't that badly bruised but were in need on a hot bath. "She's also really positive about learning new things." She smiled then in the midst of a memory.

"I was like that when I was her age." She added nostalgically.

"What has changed now?" Itachi asked her questioningly. Looking at him his expression was difficult to read but he appeared friendly like always.

"Um, well I've grown up since then I guess." She said sadly. "When I was younger being on a team and being a ninja was fun but, that's not what it is all about. It's about helping people and protecting the ones you love. The job is dangerous and demanding."

At her wise words, Itachi agreed. "That is true." He nodded. "But if you have a good team behind you, it makes your job much easier."

"Mm," she groaned lightly. "I hardly see my team." She explained.

"But you care for them, don't you?" he questioned her.

"Of course." Sakura said shortly.

"And I'm sure they care for you." He pressed genially.

Sakura only nodded for the moment, and then decided to add, "Well I guess some of them do but not Sasuke. Sasuke hates me if anything to be honest." She instantly reprimanded herself. Why would she tell him this? Itachi would hardly be interested in her sad, unnecessary moaning. Her life should be of no curiosity to him.

Itachi made eye-contact. "I'm sure he doesn't. You are teammates, after all." He said warmly.

Sakura smiled at him thankfully but couldn't agree with Itachi on this one. "I wished you were right." She laughed, attempting to ease the pain it put her through. Sakura wished she could be strong like other ninja, the ones who didn't care whether they were loved or hated.

"You should never take your friends for granted. There will always be times where you need someone to rely on." Itachi said. Sakura acknowledge the truth in his words and the tone in which he had said it.

"Do you have any friends?" Sakura asked him suddenly. Wide-eyed she regretted her hasty, unfiltered question but once again Itachi didn't seem to be offended by her casualness around him.

"No, but I used to." He said slightly forlornly. Sakura blinked in surprise. It wasn't so much that Itachi couldn't have friends, but she couldn't imagine him being best buddies with someone.

Sakura hesitated before asking, "Would you mind telling me who?" Itachi looked over at her in surprise. Perhaps surprised that she seemed so interested?

"His name was Shisui, he was my cousin." Itachi put it plainly. His choice of words indicated that that was no longer the case. Again, Sakura hesitated in asking him why that was.

"Where he is now?"

"He passed away." Sakura could detect a small implication of sadness in Itachi's words. Suddenly she began to feel the gravity of his situation. She couldn't imagine losing all of those who were close to her. Lee and Choji, Ino and Temari. Tsunade and Orochimaru! If she lost them too, what would she do without them?

Sadness washed through her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sakura spoke timidly. In the back of her mind raised the question as to how his cousin had died but knew that was a line she shouldn't attempt to cross. Itachi had been unwary enough to share something personal with her, she wouldn't misunderstand his unguarded nature as familiarity.

"Thank you. He's in a better place now." Itachi looked out distantly where the sky and the ocean seemed to meet. As Sakura watched him, she noticed again how peaceful he was and in light of a situation such as losing a loved-one, could be so calm and relaxed.

"Naruto talks about you a lot." He then said. Sakura raised her eyebrows and wondered if Naruto ever spoke to the Uchiha. "I occasionally train with Jiraiya, often he speaks about Naruto's future with you." _Perhaps he meant Hinata?_

"Oh? Oh!" she said understanding his words. "No, me and Naruto are just friends." She maintained.

"But you care for him, do you not?" Itachi asked her again. Sakura didn't hesitate when it came to approving. Her friendship with Naruto meant the world to her, even if she didn't show it all the time like Naruto did with her. She had to be guarded, not to get hurt.

"Cherish your friends Sakura. They will need you in the future." He replied mimicking the words he used earlier. Sakura heeded his advice but honestly couldn't see why they'd need her specifically. If it was for medical assistance, she was sure Shizune or Tsunade would insist on her watching rather than getting stuck in.

"I wish Sasuke thought that." Sakura said leaning on her fist. "I don't even know why he turns up to training anymore, to be honest. In one of our latest lessons with Kakashi he tried to stab Naruto for no apparent reason. Kakashi had to step between them."

"If I am correct, that isn't the first time there has been conflict between them, is it?" Itachi asked. Did Sasuke talk about team seven when he was at home?

"Definitely not." Sakura claimed. "I don't know what's wrong with him." She said putting her head in her hands.

"If I knew how to make him happy, I would do it! But nothing we do seems to change a thing." Sakura expressed angrily. "I don't know where we went wrong. He wasn't always like this…" she remembered a time where Sasuke was almost just as bubbly and happy as Naruto as a child. What had happened to change him so drastically?

Then she looked up and glanced Itachi's way. "You live with him right? What is wrong with him?" she demanded to know. Itachi observed the desperation in her expression and sadness in her eyes. He exhaled a large breath.

Itachi's jaw clenched, he looked away. "Sasuke is not well." He said carefully wording his sentence.

"Sadly, he has a problem with accepting many things." Itachi said coldly. Sakura shook her head; she didn't understand him at all.

"He's ill? You mean like a disease?" Sakura was almost frantic. "If there's something wrong with him, he should be at the hospital, right? Seeking medical attention?" she stood sharply, ready to help if she could. Itachi knew these efforts to be in vain, but he was happy on the inside that someone like Sakura would try anyway.

_Would she be so selfless to help if she knew the truth?_

"If I had known I would have helped him, why didn't he say?" Sakura stared at Itachi who would not comment further on the matter. He stood slowly and collected his things.

"Keep your wits about you, Sakura." He warned disappearing.

* * *

When Itachi entered his house, he could feel the pulsating chakra of his brother coming from upstairs. He waited at the bottom of the stairway and sighed regrettably, he concealed his chakra signature quickly. _It shouldn't be this way between us._

Sasuke soon made his way down and then moved around his brother towards the front door in effort to leave the house without question. "Sasuke." Itachi said, his voice was low with warning. Sasuke stopped in his path.

"Please don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way." Itachi continued, he started with a foot forward. Sasuke turned quickly and then eyed his brother with his Sharingan. His hand was readied on the sword strapped to his back. Itachi repudiated the challenge his brother issued against him.

"I won't warn you again, Itachi." Sasuke said daringly. "Stay out of my way." He began to walk out onto the front porch, Itachi sped up to catch him. He couldn't let his brother leave without trying.

"Sasuke, I can help you." Itachi tried. Sasuke laughed bitterly, there was anger in his flaming red eyes. An atmosphere of potent danger surrounded him when in a flash Sasuke drew his sword and aimed it at his brother's heart, the tip pierced Itachi's shirt.

Itachi mourned the loss of the brother he'd once had, but knew that on the inside that young boy still remained, somewhere. He would keep trying to find him, until the very end.

* * *

_A/N:_ Hey guys! I anticipate the next chapter will be much longer than this so stay tuned! More ItaSaku coming your way :)

Also, if you want to suggest anything for this story, don't be shy to tell me! Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
